Reality: Alfheim
by Da Kaleidoscope
Summary: VRMMORPGs aren't just games. They're a reality. One where people could do things they could never do. One where people could escape. One where they can truly be free. But the real world is always still there, looming in the background. But does it have to? What if the 'real world' was the virtual world? What if the 'real world' was Alfheim?
1. Reaver's Gang

**Disclaimer: SAO isn't owned by me. Because if it was, I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

A hooded figure slinked quietly through the streets, sticking to the shadows and the alleys. He pulled his black cloak closer around him, making sure that it hid his face. A few passersby noted his movements, but instead of steering away from the shady figure, they gave him small smiles and nods of acknowledgment.

Kirito payed no attention to his 'fans'; instead he focused as he tried to recall how to get to the meeting location.

 _Dammit Argo. Why do you have to pick these obscure places?_

After several fruitless minutes of getting lost in the twisted back passages, he managed to stumble upon a small, wilted grove with a withered apple sapling, jammed in between two buildings. _Just as she had described it._ _Now, where is that rat?_

"Kii~bou!" As if hell had answered him, Kirito heard a shout before a felt someone latch onto his back, sending both of them into the ground.

"Argh! Argo, stop doing that!" he protested, trying to get up.

"What? Jumping on you or calling you Kii~bou?"

"Both! Now, get off me!"

With a harrumph and a slight giggle, Kirito felt the weight lift off of his back. Sighing, he got up and dusted himself off.

Looking up, he finally got a good look at his assailant: the infamous info broker, Argo 'the Rat.' Not that one would peg the name onto her at first sight, though. She was beaming at him with a teasing smile, a playful grin plastered on her face. Black whiskers were painted on her cheek, which contrasted sharply with her pale skin and hair. Overall, she looked like some carefree, slightly ditzy young teenage girl. Not a businesswoman that had a hand in everything from drug deals to political negotiations.

"Right," Kirito said. "What do you have for me?"

Instantly, Argo's smile vanished and was replaced by a serious look. "Reaver's gang is up again."

"What?!" Kirito choked. "I thought I finished them last year!"

Argo shrugged. "Apparently, between then and now, they've rebuilt. With most of their competition gone thanks to you, they're trying to do something big to get back into the public eyes again."

Kirito cursed. Reaver's gang had been one of the biggest fights he ever had. He had won eventually, but it the cuts took a lot of explaining. That brawl had put him out of commission for a whole week, and he wasn't looking forward to meeting them again anytime soon. But if people's lives were in danger…

"Where?" Kirito asked.

Argo hesitated. "Kirito," she said, startling him as she used his 'real' name. "As a friend, I recommend you should leave this one. I can get this to the guards easy enough, and they can take care of it."

They stood in silence for a few moments. Then, Kirito reached up and threw back his hood. It revealed a somewhat unruly mess of black hair and pale skin. Dark, ebony eyes sucked in anyone who looked at them. But what stood out the most were his pointed ears, showing everyone what he was: a faerie.

"How long?" he asked.

"Huh?" Argo replied, startled by the sudden question.

"How long until Reaver acts?"

Argo sagged, knowing that she had already lost their upcoming argument. "About an hour…"

Kirito shook his head. "Argo, both of us know that there's no way the guard will react in time."

"I know, but-" she tried lamely before being cut off.

"You're going to have to send the information through several people to cut your ties from it, which risks distorting it. Even if it gets to the guards relatively unscathed, they won't take it seriously. And even if they _do_ consider it, they're going to do their own investigation before doing anything. At best, they're going to send one or two people."

Argo sighed. "Fine. They're planning a hit-and-run at the eastern plaza. They're going to kill a few people, make a quick yet dramatic speech, and then hit the slums before the guards show up."

Kirito nodded. "I'm going to go on a hunch here and say they have a few crossbows."

"Of course they do. Why wouldn't they? I mean, you only recommended it to them last year as you were fighting!"

Kirito winced. "Hey! I was trying to be nice…"

Argo stared at him. "To a bunch of criminals."

"I didn't know that they would escape! Or that they would rebuild!"

Argo facepalmed. "Sometimes you make me feel like an idiot, and at other times you make idiots look like geniuses."

Kirito scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh heh heh…"

Argo was silent for a moment. "Anyways," she continued, straightening up. "You should get going if you want to make it beforehand."

"Right. How much do I owe you?"

Argo's lips twitched up in a faint smirk. "The usual."

Kirito groaned. "Argo, please, just take my cash. I _really_ don't want to owe you a favor."

"To bad," Argo sang. "Should've thought of that before coming to me, Kii~bou."

Kirito sighed in defeat. "Fine." Pulling up his hood again, he started walking away. "I'll be seeing you, Argo."

"Kirito…" Argo's hesitant tone made him turn around.

"Huh?"

"I…I just want to say…that…" She turned her face away from his view.

"What's wrong, Argo?"

"Just be safe, alright? You owe me too many favors."

Kirito smirked. "I'd be more worried about the other guys."

"Heh…" They stood there for a moment longer.

"Alright. I should get going now."

"Right. Seeya."

Kirito turned and walked away. He threw a glance over his shoulder as he rounded the corner, worried about his friend.

* * *

 _Two guys in that alley. Third one on the bench, and a fourth one with a crossbow by the bushes._ Kirito frowned as he analyzed the situation at the eastern plaza, hidden in the shadows. _If I move now and blend in with the crowd, I could get the one with the crossbow without any issues._ He visualized the scenario in his mind. _Then I could aim for the guy on the bench. He'll be surprised for a second, and that'll cost him. If I can take him down fast enough, I can take on the two in the alley._ He went through the entire scene multiple times in his head and made sure that he had a plan B and C.

 _Right. Time to move._ Quietly, he slipped into the crowd.

Almost immediately, whispers started to float around.

 _"It's the Black Swordsman!"_

 _"Really? Where?"_

 _"Over there, in the cloak."_

 _"Shit, that means some gang is about to show up. Let's get out of here!"_

 _"But I still need sugar…"_

Kirito grinned internally. A while after he became a vigilante, he also became a sort of bad omen. People had noticed that he always showed up _just_ before some crime was about to take place, so they started to leave the area once they noticed his telltale black cloa-

 _Shit!_ Kirito realized. _My cloak! I stand out like a sore thumb!_

He shot a glance at his target, and noted how a hand had steadily moved to the bushes around him. _I gotta act now!_

Forgoing any attempts at sneakiness, Kirito lunged at the man, drawing twin blades from sheaths hidden behind his cloak. The gang member responded in kind, and whipped out a loaded crossbow. Pulling the trigger, he let a bolt fly.

Kirito twisted at the last second, and felt as the arrow whistled mere centimeters from his face. Screams broke out around the plaza as people started running. He pushed past the running humans and faeries and closed the distance between him and the man desperately trying to reload his crossbow. With a slice of his sword, cold metal bit into the warm flesh of the man's hand. He let out a scream, before he unleashed a wild kick. Kirito pulled the blade out and jumped, avoiding the blow. He then swept his other blade down and cut the man's calf, which resulted in another cry of pain. Carrying the momentum forward, Kirito tackled the man, knocking his head hard against a rock. The man remained still.

Kirito spared a second to check the man's pulse to see if he was just unconscious. His fears found ungrounded, he spun around to deflect a swing from a sword. He pulled back and scanned the plaza. The civilians, for the most part, had evacuated the area. He could also hear armored feet approaching rapidly, which signified that the guards would be arriving soon. _But not soon enough,_ Kirito despaired as he realized that the other two men in the alley had joined the man from the bench. All three wore cocky grins, confident in that they would come out on top. They readied they're swords for the final blow.

 _I can block two for sure, but I'll definitely get stabbed by the last one…damn, I have to use it._

Taking a deep breath, Kirito calmed himself. The world seemed to slow around him, and he watched as the men's swords start to lunge towards him. _Only enough. Not too much, not too little…_

Kirito exhaled, and felt _power_ suddenly course through his body, up his arms, and into his swords.

With a scream of defiance, he swung his blades.

* * *

The guards thundered into the plaza to find…

"Goddammit, we just missed him," a man in the front complained. He looked around at the few spectators still present. "Did anyone here see where the wanted vigilante 'The Black Swordsman' went?"

One of them pointed at an alley. "Search there," he told two of his men. They gave a quick salute before obeying.

The guard turned his attention to the scene before him. Four men laid on the ground, immobile. He walked over to get a better look at them, before suddenly stopping. He bent down and checked one of their pulses. He stood up again and stroked his chin.

He waved one of his men over. "Sir," he said with a salute.

"Johnson," the guard said, "I've heard of people dying with weird expressions on their face, but have you ever heard of men getting knocked out while looking shocked?"


	2. Asuna

**My update times are trash. I apologize.**

 **I also didn't expect that anyone would actually read this, much less leave reviews. Yay. Anyways, here's the next chapter. And it's one of the longest ones I ever written.**

* * *

Kirito pushed open the ornate doors of his home and stepped through. He was immediately set upon by the servants of the house.

"My Lord, where have you been?" one of the maids asked.

"Did you get in trouble? Your clothes seem dirty…" another commented.

"My Gods, is that blood?!" a third shrieked, pointing at a stained slit on his cloak.

The rest of them let out gasps before peppering him with questions. Kirito sweatdropped.

 _It's nice that they're concerned for me, but this seems a bit excessive…_ Kirito mused as one of them tried to pull off his clothes to 'get a better look.'

 _And it only happens with the girls, too. None of the guys really care…I wonder why?_

"Kazuto, where have you bee-what in the world happened to you!?"

At that familiar voice, Kirito immediately perked up with a small smile. "Hello, Midori."

The group of maids shifted, which allowed him to glimpse at the owner of the voice. Midori had raven black hair and ebony eyes much like his own. Her somewhat-longer-than-shoulder-length hair was pinned up in a neat bun.

Midori rushed over and started to check him over. "Look at this cut! You must be in so much pain! What happened?"

"I, uh…tripped," Kirito replied lamely.

Midori stared at him doubtfully. "You got _this_ from falling over?'

"Yes," he replied firmly. She searched his eyes for any further explanation before sighing.

"Go to your room, and I'll get Suguha to come up and stitch it."

Kirito nodded before he set off. He had to go past the dining room, lounge area, the mansion's extremely large library, two bathroom, and five guest bedrooms before he managed to reach the stairs the led up to the rest of the floors.

And then he had to climb up what felt like two hundred steps before he reached the level with his own room. _If I ever meet the designer of this house, I will punch him in the face,_ Kirito thought darkly as he approached his door.

Opening it, he went through into his room. What greeted him was a very large, very empty box. An gigantic bed rested its head against one wall, with a series of dressers around it. On the opposite side, a door led to a bathroom.

"Home sweet home," Kirito muttered dryly.

With a sigh, he pulled his cloak off and tossed it on his bed before removing his two swords from his back. He stared at them before he set them on top of one of the dressers. _I'll clean the blood later._

With a hiss, he pulled off his shirt. He chucked it on top of his cloak before he went to the bathroom and checked his cut in the mirror.

 _I should've been paying more attention,_ he thought as he recalled how one of the men managed slip past his guard in the final exchange. _At least it's shallow._ He went back into his room as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he replied, as he already knew who it was. The door gently swung open as a young girl shyly stepped inside.

"Hello Kazuto," Suguha said as she came in carrying some supplies.

"Hi Suguha," Kirito replied with a rare smile.

Suguha blushed as she took in Kirito's shirtless body, causing his own cheeks to redden. She frowned when she noticed the cut.

"Can you sit on the bed so I can take a look at it?" she asked as she set her supplies next to his swords.

She came over once Kirito had seated himself and kneeled. She scrutinized the gash of red before gently poking at it. Kirito hissed and she pulled back.

"Well," she said finally. "My mom told me that you'd need stitches, but this doesn't look that bad. I'll just wash it and put some bandages on."

She picked up her supplies and started cleaning the wound. As she did, Kirito took the moment to observe her. Her short black hair reached to her shoulders. Her eyes and mouth were locked in a look of determination. But her ears stood out the most: more pointed than a humans, but rounder than a faerie's. A half-breed.

"There, all done," Suguha announced, which snapped Kirito out of his observation. He hadn't noticed that she had already put the bandages on.

"Thank you. You're the best," Kirito said as he stood up and stretched.

She took the praise with a blush and a smile before she glanced over at his twin blades. "Hey, Kirito, could you teach me again?"

He was about to say 'yes' when he remembered that he hadn't washed off the blood yet. "Not today, sorry. I'm a bit tired."

"Yeah, you're right. You're hurt anyways. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"It's fine."

The stood in silence for a bit. "Hey, Kazuto," Suguha began.

"Mhm?"

"Mom said that you got the cut after you tripped."

"Uh-huh," Kirito replied, pulse quickening.

"So what did you fall on exactly to get a cut so straight?"

"I…uh…" Kirito scrambled for an excuse. Suguha sighed.

"It's fine, Onii-chan," she said, startling him as she used her 'pet name' for him. "If you don' want to tell us, it's okay. But mom worries, you know."

"Yeah," Kirito said guiltily. "She's like the mother I never had."

"That means we're siblings, right?" Suguha asked jokingly.

"Only if you can bear with me day in and day out."

"You're right. I'll pass."

They both shared a quick laugh. "Anyways," Kirito said. "I want to rest for a bit. Could you call me when dinner is ready?"

"Of course Onii-chan." Suguha quickly gathered her supplies and left, shutting the door behind her.

With a sigh, Kirito flopped down onto his bed and let his mind wander. It immediately jumped to the fight he had early that day.

 _I had to use the technique. I don't know how many people were there, though. Maybe two or three? I hope it just passes off as a rumor. I don't want people to know about it…_

 _No use worrying about it, though. I can't do anything now._ Closing his eyes, his mind started to lull itself into the throes of sleep until he remembered the conversation he and his father had at lunch. He groaned inwardly as he relived it.

* * *

Kirito sat quietly at the end of a long table. White cloth hid the fine wood from sight, and steaming platters adorned the surface. On the opposite end, his father, Akihiko Kayaba, silently ate his food without a single glance at his son. Picking at his own meal, Kirito looked around the room at the several servants lined up against the walls. He caught Midori's eyes and they exchanged soft smiles.

"Ahem. Kazuto, I need to speak with you."

It took a moment for Kirito to realize that his father was the one who had spoken. Surprise flitted across his face before he remembered what his father had taught him and he returned to his passive look.

"Yes, Father?"

"I'm going on a business visit tomorrow morning. I wish you to accompany me."

Kirito blinked. "I understand, by may I enquire as to why I am going?"

Kayaba sighed, and gently set down his silverware beside his plate. He then gazed at Kirito with a seriousness that he hadn't ever seen on his father's face before.

"Son, it's about time you got married."

* * *

Asuna slammed the door to her room shut, fuming. _ANOTHER marriage proposal?! Just what are they thinking? I thought they learned after Sugou…_ She shivered as she recollected his rape attempt. _He should've known better than to mess with a Class Three._

She clenched her fists in frustration. _I don't care if he's a Winged or I'll never get this opportunity again. I want to choose my own husband._

Unfortunately, she had no hope in that department. She refused to even talk to anyone who saw her as 'just a girl.' While she was sure that there were people who weren't like that, she was also just as certain that they all were Class Two or below. And her parents were resolute in their belief that their 'precious' daughter couldn't marry anyone below her.

 _Hey, look on the bright side. You never met a Winged before. Maybe he'll actually be nice._

 _Yeah, right,_ a more cynical part of her thought. _Like you really believe that._

Sighing inwardly, she started to get ready. _I can't avoid it. I'll have to grit my teeth and put on a smile…again._

She looked through her extensive closet, searching for something suitable to wear. She selected a nice dress and put it out before she headed into the bathroom.

After she finished drying her hair, she slipped on the dress and adjusted it. Finally, she stood in front of a mirror and combed her chestnut hair, and then tucked it behind her pointed ears. Making some final tweaks, she stepped out and waited for their guests. She didn't have to wait long.

The doors opened and two men stepped through. The older man was immediately greeted by her father, and he was led away to the lounge where her mother was waiting as well. The younger one stood around uncertainly.

Taking a deep breath, Asuna approached him with a forced smile. "Hi," she said politely.

The boy turned, revealing his face to her. Asuna was taken aback by his soft features.

 _He looks…pretty._

"Hi. My name's Kazuto," he said, stretching a hand out.

"Er, Asuna." She took his hand and shook it firmly. _His grip is strong,_ she noted in surprise.

"Um…" she started. "Since our dads are talking, why don't I show you around the house?"

Kirito just shrugged. "Sure."

Asuna started leading him through the house, heading towards the stairs that led to the upper floor. The entire time, she could feel his eyes staring at her. _Great,_ she lamented. _I thought he was different, but it turns out to be a guy who just sees another pretty face. Why does my life suck?_

She abruptly stopped when she noticed that Kirito wasn't following her. _Where'd he go?_ She turned around to see him staring at some photos on the wall. "Oh," she said, surprised that he actually managed to notice something other than her. "That's a family photo we took a few years back. That there is my father. Next to him is my mother. Then there's me in front of her, and my brother next to me."

"You have a brother?" Kirito asked as he turned towards her.

"Yeah. He helps run the family business. He's out right now."

"What's he like?"

"In one word: insufferable." Kirito cracked a smile for the first time since he met her.

"That's how Suguha describes me. I can tell she's joking, though."

"Is that your sister?"

"Ye-no. She's not."

"Hmm…" Asuna's brow furrowed in suspicion.

"Hey, where does that door lead?" Kirito asked desperately.

Shrugging it off, she turned around and continued the tour.

* * *

"Wait, so you're ambidextrous?"

"I think. I prefer my right, though."

Asuna had led Kirito through the rest of the house in silence until they entered her room, where he saw her rapier and brought up swordplay.

"So do you prefer dual wielding or just using one?"

"I'm equally fine in both. Though I feel like wielding two makes me look cooler."

"Kinda like the Black Swordsman?"

Asuna was not expecting Kirito to suddenly tense up at the name. "Uh…yeah…" he replied too quickly.

"Hmm…actually, you like black a lot too, right? I mean, that's all you're wearing…"

"Ha ha, yeah. Coincidence." Asuna practically could feel the nervousness radiating off of him. _I'll stop pushing it for now, but I'll bring it up later._ Asuna reddened as she realized what she just thought without hesitation. _Later?! It's like I already know I'm going to see him. I don't even know him that well! Just because we both use swords doesn't mean that he's nice._

"So anyways," Kirito said. "I use longswords, but you use a rapier, right? Why? Aren't you a Mage?"

"Yeah," Asuna replied. She lifted a finger and glared at it intensely. With a sputter, a tiny flame burst into life for a split second before withering away. "But my magic isn't as strong as most Class Threes. That's why I learned how to use the rapier, so that I can do something that other Class Threes can't."

"Why do you call Mages Class Threes? I know that's the proper terminology, but no one uses it…" Kirito asked.

"I don't know," Asuna answered with a shrug. "My mother and father use the class levels more than the common names, so I guess I picked it up from that. What about you? Why do you use the common names more often? Besides everyone using them, of course."

Kirito was silent for a moment. "I guess it's because I really don't like it," he finally said. "Using the class names seems to enforce the class system. I don't like that. The classes are highly discriminatory. We're all supposed to have equal opportunity, but instead the 'gifted' ones get all the money and power, while the less gifted and the humans are stuck doing manual labor and begging. Using the common names doesn't fix that, but I feel like it reflects more on their skills rather than they're social standing."

Asuna stared at him. "Wow. I never thought of it that way. I didn't know you felt that strongly about it."

Kirito clenched his fist. "It's because I have friends who are affected by it. One's a human, and another is a half br-." He abruptly stopped as he realized what he was saying. Wide-eyed, he spun around to face Asuna's shocked face.

"A half-breed…" she whispered.

"Please, pretend you didn't hear that," Kirito begged. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want her to get hurt. She's already been through so much."

Asuna nodded hesitantly, though her ears rang with the word _her._ _He has a female friend? How long have they known each other? Is their relationship more than friendship? What if she-wait, why do I care so much?!_

Her convoluted thoughts were interrupted by a grateful Kirito clasping her hands. "Thank you," he said with sincerity. Asuna was surprised for a moment, but quickly smiled.

"No problem."

With a sigh, he let go of her hands and flopped onto her bed. She sat down next to him. "So, enough about my magic. What about yours? I heard the magic levels of Winged vary drastically."

"Yeah. My father, for example, can be compared to a human or an Affinity. I think my magic is more on the level of a high-end Specialist."

"That's not bad. What's your specialty? Illusion, right? You're a Spriggan after all."

"Yep. Though I can do a bit of Wind when I'm flying."

"It must be cool to fly."

"Most people think that at first. Then they realize that if they're not born with the wings, they can't fly too well because they don't know how or they're too afraid of falling."

"Mhm…" A comfortable silence followed.

"Hey," Asuna said. "Can I see them? Your wings?"

Kirito blinked. "Surely you've seen some before."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see yours."

"Alright…"

With some effort, Kirito got off the bed. He stood with his back facing Asuna before he inhaled and focused on his upper back.

A shiny black symbol appeared before four translucent wings sprouted out of it.

"Wow…" Asuna said in wonder. "They're beautiful. Makes me kinda jealous."

Kirito turned around and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks."

Asuna was about to ask him how the wings felt when a voice carried up the stairs. "Kazuto! We're leaving!"

"Sorry, that's my dad," Kirito said.

"It's okay," Asuna replied, slightly disappointed that he had to go.

"So, uh," Kirito said. "Um…goodbye."

"Wait," Asuna spluttered out, her cheeks flushed. She averted her gaze from him. "I was wondering…if you wanted to meet up for lunch or something sometime." _Why am I asking this?!_

"I…uh…sure," Kirito replied, blush also apparent on his cheeks. "Tomorrow at the central plaza sound good? We can meet there at noon."

"Sure."

"Kazuto!"

"Coming!" Kirito yelled. "Sorry, but I got to go," he said to Asuna.

"Right. See you tomorrow."

Kirito exited the room and quickly went down the stairs. Asuna watched him until he was out of sight, then realized what she doing and shook her head wildly.

 _Am I falling for him?!_


	3. A Date and Heartbreak

**Sorry for the trash update time. This story isn't dead, and I'm not planning it to be, but I don't think I'll get around to an update within this week. That's because my school is going to start tomorrow, and I still haven't finished my summer reading (T_T).**

* * *

"Hey, Kazuto, over here!" Kirito turned and smiled as he saw a flash of chestnut hair among the crowd. He weaved his way past the people to Asuna.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "I hope you weren't here for too long."

"Not at all," she replied with a smile. "Do you want to eat now?"

Before Kirito could respond, a loud growl rippled through the air. Kirito blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Asuna just laughed.

"Do you have any place in mind?" she asked.

"No, not really."

"I know a good place. Follow me." Taking the lead, Asuna started swiftly walking through the streets. They soon entered a quieter part of Alne, and she led them to a nondescript wooden building, neatly tucked away at the end of an alley.

"The Dicey Café," Kazuto read from a sign posted over the door.

"It may not look like much, but I promise that it's a nice place."

"I'll take your word for it."

They stepped through the doors to reveal a cozy restaurant. It was well lit by candles and a warm fireplace, and a bar dominated most of the area. Behind the counter, a tall, dark-skinned gnome was cleaning a glass with his back to them.

"Welcome to the Dicey Café," he said, his voice low yet rich. "What can I do for you?" He set the glass on the counter before turning around.

"Asuna!" he said with surprise. "Long time no see! What brings you here?"

"Hey Agil," Asuna said with a grin. "Sorry, but I've been busy. We just came over for lunch."

"Wait, 'we?'" Agil asked. He shifted his focus a bit and his eyes landed on Kirito. For a moment, he just stared.

"Asuna, I thought you said that your brother is older than you. But he looks around your age, maybe even a year or two younger."

"He is. This guy here isn't my brother. He's Kazuto Ka-"

"Kirigaya. Kazuto Kirigaya. Nice to meet you." Asuna turned to look at Kirito, startled. He ignored her and instead focused his attention on Agil, who was staring at them with an open mouth.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. Asuna, are you telling me that you came _here_ , a place that you like, with a _guy_? For _lunch_?"

Kirito just looked between Agil and a red-faced Asuna with confusion. "Um…what's going on?"

"Agil, I can go places with a guy!" Asuna said, ignoring his question.

"You _can_ , but you never wanted to." Agil just shook his head and turned to Kirito "Brother, I don't know what kind of dark love magic you used, but you could probably make a killing teaching it to people."

"Uh, right…" Kirito said, unsure what to say.

"Change of topic!" Asuna cried out. "Agil, how about you serve us some food? We're starving."

* * *

"You were right, the food was really good," Kirito said as he rubbed his belly.

"What I don't get is how you ate so much!" Asuna exclaimed. "I didn't think that it would be physically possible."

"Well, maybe I ate a little too much…"

"A little?!'

"Ok, way too much. But I'll be fine. I think."

Asuna just gave a disapproving shake of her head. "Come on, let's take a walk," Asuna said as she dragged Kirito out of the alley.

They started down the mostly deserted street before Asuna suddenly turned into an alleyway. She beckoned Kirito to follow before she led him to break in a fence. Squeezing through it, the two found themselves in a secluded grove, surrounded on all sides by buildings.

"Wow," Kirito said as he took in the surprising amount of colorful flowers. "I'd never expect this to be here."

"I found this a few years back, when I was exploring," Asuna explained as she knelt down to look at a flower. "I cleaned up the weeds and planted a few seeds, and rest was just nature."

"It's impressive," Kirito said as he laid down on the ground. "The grass is so soft and the sun is so warm..." He let out a massive yawn. With a soft thud, Asuna laid down next to him.

"Hey, Kazuto," Asuna began.

"Mhm?"

"Back in the café, why did you say that your last name was Kirigaya?"

Kirito sighed. "Well, I might as well tell you. You see, back when I was little, my mom left. I don't know exactly when or why. After that, my father became really cold and distant. He doesn't hate me, but I don't think he loves me either. He became completely obsessed with his work. Whenever I would ask what he was doing, he just told me that I couldn't know. I don't know why he wouldn't tell me, but I think that his work was the reason Mom left. Anyways, when I was around ten, I started learning swordplay. One day, while I was walking over to my instructor's place, I saw a woman and girl begging in an alley. The woman was human, but the girl was a half-breed. That was the one I told you about. Anyways, these couple of guys were harassing them. They weren't strong enough to defend themselves, and no one would help a human, much less a half-breed. So I did the most logical thing and beat them up with my swords." At this, Asuna's lips twitched up into a smile.

"The most logical thing, you say…"

"Hey! There weren't any guards nearby, and I couldn't just leave them." What Kirito neglected to mention was the fact that it was at that moment he decided to take up the mantle of the Black Swordsman.

"Continuing on, I didn't want them to get hurt again, so I took them home. They didn't have anyone or anyplace, so I begged my dad to let them stay. He honestly didn't really care either way, but the staff took some convincing. After that, they joined as maids. They were always really nice to me, and they felt more like family than my father."

"So that's why you were about to say yes when I asked if you had a sister yesterday. Her name was Suguha, right?"

Kirito nodded. "And my 'mother's' name is Midori. Their last names were Kirigaya, and I started using it too. But…"

"But what?" Asuna asked gently.

Kirito took a deep breath. "One day, my father found out that I was using it. I expected him to be confused or perhaps upset, but you know what he said? 'It's good that you're using Kirigaya. Try to avoid Kayaba being associated with your name whenever you can.'"

Asuna covered her mouth in shock. "That's horrible!"

Kirito closed his slightly watery eyes. "I realized then that he doesn't care about me. I could disappear, and he wouldn't notice a difference. That's why I keep on using Kirigaya."

He went silent, but started when he felt something warm enter his hand. He looked over to see that Asuna had slipped her fingers between his own.

"I can't say that I understand your pain," she said, "or that I know your father, but I don't think he's doing it without a good reason. I'm sure that somewhere deep inside, he still cares a lot about you. I mean, I'm assuming the only reason he brought you along yesterday was because he wanted you to get married, right?"

"Maybe. Or maybe he just wanted me out of the house," Kirito said, his voice cracking slightly. Asuna squeezed his hand. He smiled a bit. "But I can hope, I guess."

Asuna gave him a smile at that. And then realized that they were still holding hands. With a small squeak of embarrassment, she quickly pulled her hand out of his. Kirito turned his head to look at her in confusion, but then grinned when he saw her flushed cheeks.

"S-so," Asuna stuttered out. "What do y-you want to d-do?"

"Hm…I'll think I'll take a nap. Care to join me?"

Asuna blinked. "Huh?"

"It's so nice and warm outside. It's a perfect day for sleeping outdoors…" With a huge yawn, Kirito closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

"W-wait! You can't just waste your day napping! Hey! No one can fall asleep that fast! Kazuto!" Finally giving up on her attempts to wake him, Asuna rested on her side and closed her own eyes.

* * *

Argo the Rat hated being surprised. It was one of the reasons she became an info broker, so that she could know as much stuff as possible. But once she saw Kirito laying down on the grass with another girl, and him telling her things that he didn't even mention to her before the couple held hands, she was definitely surprised. And heartbroken.

She slid down a wall at the end of an alley and stared at her lap. _Kii~bou is with another girl. He trusts her more than he trusts me, and they only met yesterday. And they met during a marriage proposal._

Argo hugged her legs and pulled them up to her face. _I was too slow. I lost him._

 _Well, isn't that expected?_ a cynical part of her replied. _You're a human after all._

 _He's always looked past that,_ she replied.

 _But will society?_

To this, she had no reply.

 _And look at your past. How could he possibly like you? You've made deals with criminals, the same kind of people he hates._

To this, she also had no reply.

 _And besides, both of you hardly spend time together. You were a fool for falling for someone you barely know._

 _Shut up shut up SHUT UP!_ Argo clutched the sides of her head as her tears ran down her face.

 _He never liked you. He was just tolerating you so that he could get criminals. And what else did you expect? You're a rat, after all._

 _No…he wouldn't…he's not like that._

 _Are you sure? You just realized how many secrets he's been keeping from you, including his real name. Can you really trust him?_

 _Stop…_

Unable to contain herself any longer, Argo started sobbing. Rivers ran down her cheeks and spilled onto the ground, collecting in tiny droplets and leaving dark stains.

"Are you Argo the Rat?"

Turning her head, she looked up to see a man cloaked in black. At first, she thought that it was Kirito, but then realized that he was too tall and broad.

"G-go away. I have no interest in b-business right now."

"I'm afraid that the information I need cannot wait."

"I'm not s-selling right now. So just s-shut up and leave." Argo would usually be more courteous, but had her patience frayed after she learned about Kirito.

"I'll pay a thousand Col for an address."

Normally, this would send off alarms bells in her head. Why so much for an address he could easily get by asking around? However, Argo was still distressed, and she _really_ wanted this guy to leave her alone.

"Fine," she snapped. "Which address do you want?"

The man knelt down until he was at Argo's level. She couldn't see his eyes, but his lips and chin seemed to have been expertly chiseled out of rock. She got the vague notion that if he revealed the rest of his face, she would find him to be extremely handsome.

"What I need," the man said, his voice clear and sharp. "Is the house of Akihiko Kayaba."


	4. Disaster

**A huge thanks to Lojky for beta-reading this chapter. Check out his stories as well!**

* * *

Kirito gradually opened his eyes. An orange-streaked sky greeted him. A light breeze swept past, and the grass tickled his cheek. The sweet smell of flowers permeated through the air. With a groan, he sat up and stretched. He idly brushed his hair out of his face and looked around.

 _I think I fell asleep. Where am I though? Oh yeah, Asuna showed me this-_

His eyes widened and he quickly looked at the ground next to him. Sure enough, a spray of chestnut hair spread out from a gently snoring face.

 _Oh gods,_ he thought, scrambling away. _I fell asleep next to a girl in a highly secluded place! What will people think?!_ Unbidden, Argo's face flashed through his mind. Kirito blinked in confusion.

 _Why am I thinking of her in this situation?_ Shaking his head, he calmed down and thought for a second. _Well, I don't think anyone knows that we're here, so I think we'll be fine. I guess I'll just wait for her to wake up…_

He crossed his legs and got comfortable. It wasn't long until Asuna woke up with a yawn. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, a thin trail of saliva running down from her mouth. She idly brushed off a piece of grass from her cheek as she looked around. She froze once she saw Kirito.

He saw her face go from surprise, to remembrance, to horror in just a few seconds. With a squeak, she wiped off the drool from her face and hid her blush.

"O-oh my gods," she said. "I actually fell asleep next to you! W-what will people say?!"

"Hey, don't worry," Kirito replied, trying to reassure her. "I've already thought about it. No one knew we were here, so no one will find out. And we didn't do anything anyway. We just slept. No harm done."

Again, the image of Argo flashed through his head. _Why do I keep on thinking about her in this situation?!_

"R-right," Asuna said relieved, her voice breaking through his thoughts. "But it's still getting late. We should go back home." Kirito nodded and stood up, before offering his hand to her. Once she grabbed it, he pulled her up. He overestimated her weight, however, and pulled a bit too hard.

With another squeak, Asuna fell against Kirito's chest. They looked at each other for a moment, their cheeks reddening. Kirito was sharply aware of the very few inches separating their lips. Then Asuna pushed him away, hard. With a thud, he landed on the ground.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" she shrieked, her face indistinguishable from a tomato.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too! I just thought you would be heavier, so I pulled a bit too-"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?!"

"Eh? Wait-no, that's not-"

"YOU JUST CALLED ME FAT!"

"T-that's not-"

"THAT'S IT! I GO OUT OF MY WAY TO SHOW YOU MY FAVORITE RESTAURANT AND MY PRIVATE PLACE, AND YOU REPAY ME BY SLEEPING NEXT TO ME, TRYING TO KISS ME AND CALLING ME FAT?! WHAT TYPE OF HORRIBLE, BLACK-HEARTED PERSON ARE YOU!?"

"It wasn't my idea to sleep next to you! And I wasn't trying to kiss you or call you fat, I promise!"

Kirito sat there, slightly terrified as Asuna glowered at him. She sighed and turned away.

"Fine. I believe you. Just don't do it again."

"Y-yes ma'am," Kirito replied, trying not to look too relieved. He got up and brushed himself off. "So, we were about to go home?"

"Right."

They fell side-by-side as they entered the alley. The slowly made their way across town without a single word spoken.

"So, um, Kazuto," Asuna said nervously. "Despite what you did-"

"Not intentionally, I swear!"

"-I actually liked today. So, uh…do you want to do it…again? And maybe I could show you a few more places that I found out about…"

"Wait, so you mean like a date?" Kirito asked, turning to look at her. Asuna promptly tripped.

"Woah, be careful," he said as he caught her.

"A-a date?!" Asuna squeaked out.

"I mean, that's what it is, right?" Kirito said, his own cheeks coloring slightly. "But people usually do dates, when, you know, they're boyfriend and girl-"

"R-right! I meant it as friends!" she blurted out.

"Oh, yeah, right." A part of Kirito was disappointed at her declaration that they were still friends, but another part was relieved. The phantom sensation of a certain infamous info broker's arms wrapping around him suddenly came about. _Why do I care so much?!_

They stood there for a few more awkward moments before they resumed walking. Asuna suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air. "Hey, Kazuto, do you smell smoke?"

Kirito stopped and smelled the air as well. The thick, stinging scent of something burning filtered through his nostrils. "Yeah. Maybe someone is holding a cookout or something."

"I hope so," Asuna said worriedly. As they continued walking, Kirito looked from side to side.

"There's no one in the streets," he murmured.

"What?"

Without warning, Kirito broke out into a run.

"Kazuto, what's wrong? Wait up!"

He sprinted down the streets. The smoke steadily thickened into a grey haze. He could see a column of dust and ash rising over the roofs of buildings.

He turned a corner, and saw a group of people watching a blazing inferno as a team of firefighters tried to desperately put it out.

He froze. "No," he whispered. Asuna caught up to him, breathless. She saw the fire and her eyes widened.

"Wait, Kazuto, is that-"

"NO!" Kirito screamed. The group of people turned to look at him with surprise. He sprinted past them, heading towards the burning house.

His house.

* * *

 _Oh my gods. What have I done?_

Argo stood in the shadow of a building, and watched as the column of flames licked ever higher and higher. A group of firefighters, consisting mainly of Specialist Undines, desperately tried to put the fire out. But no matter how much water they summoned, they inferno ranged on.

 _It's magic,_ she realized. _Somebody intentionally started that fire, and they wanted to make sure that Kayaba and whoever lives in his house didn't make it._ The man she met in the alley earlier that day appeared in her mind.

 _It's him, isn't it? And I was the one who told him… How many have I killed now? Why can't it just stop? Why can't I just get a normal job?_

She knew why. It was too late. Too many criminal interactions. Too many secrets she wasn't supposed to know. Too many informants and contacts.

 _At least there's Kirito-_ She stopped that train of thought, but it was too late. She recalled how he and Asuna held hands as they laid peacefully in the small field, seemingly content and without a care in the world. And it didn't even seem like Kirito remembered her.

 _I have to let go. Why would he want me when I have so much blood on my hands, anyways? At least I have him as my friend._

Argo quickly learned that the phrase "be careful what you say" also applied to what one thinks.

As if she had summoned him, Kirito sprinted through the crowd, crying out. He tried to get to the burning building, but was held back by a few people. He tried his best to push past their arms, but Argo saw Asuna reach him and pull him back.

 _No…It can't be…_

The Undines stopped, realizing that the fire couldn't be stopped. "SUGUHA! MIDORI!" Kirito shouted.

 _Don't tell me it's his house…_

A loud crack filled the air, and the walls of the house fell inwards, sending a huge ball of flame into the sky. At the same time, Kirito crumpled onto the ground and started sobbing.

 _It's his house…_

Asuna stood next to him, unsure of what to do. Bystanders backed away from the broken boy and quietly murmured amongst themselves.

 _Why is it his house?_

Finally, Asuna knelt next to Kirito and whispered something into his ear. When he didn't respond, she gently helped him up. He followed mechanically, still crying. The crowd parted as Asuna led him away, and sent Kirito sympathetic glances as he passed by.

 _Why does it have to be his house?_

The crowd started dispersing. The firefighters left. Soon, Argo was left in the darkness.

She was numb. Dead. _I killed his family. I destroyed his home._ She collapsed against the wall for the second time that day. She felt her heart pounding against her chest, and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. Fear, anger, disgust, grief, and self-hate all rolled through her.

 _What do I do?_

The answer seemed logical. Tell Kirito everything. Apologize, but don't expect forgiveness. Accept his hate and whatever punishment he doles out. Then, go jump of a cliff somewhere.

But she couldn't do that. _Look at you,_ a cruel part of her sneered. _Can't even tell the truth to the man you love. Selfish and heartless to the core. You just want to keep quiet about it. Let it pass over. Maybe even use Kirito's vulnerability to get closer to him. And you say that you love him._

The worst part was that she didn't have a response.

* * *

Asuna left Kirito in the guest bedroom and quietly closed the door. She stood in front of it for a few moments until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw her father. His face was etched with worry and sympathy.

"Come, Asuna," he said. "Let him rest." She nodded dumbly and let him lead the way to the living room.

She seated herself on one of the sofas, and her father sat next her mother.

"Tell me again," her mother asked. So she explained what she and Kirito did that day, up to the fire.

"Wait, so you fell asleep next to him?!" her father interrupted. Asuna stared at him tiredly.

"Dad, that isn't the point right now."

"Fine, but we'll discuss this again later." She finished her story on how she and Kirito were walking back to their houses when they saw his house on fire. Silence ensued.

"Poor boy," her mother finally said. "Went from being…peaceful…to seeing his house and family burn down before his very eyes."

Her father nodded. "We'll have to see if we can get into contact with any of his other relatives. Until then, he can sleep and eat here."

Asuna got up and stretched. "I'm going to check on him one last time and then go to sleep. Good night."

"Poor night, more like it," her mother murmured.

Asuna left her parents and slowly walked through the dark halls. She approached his room, and opened the door a bit. She peeked her head in, and saw that Kirito was sleeping. She was about to leave when he stirred.

"Asuna?" he said.

"Yeah, it's me. Sleep, Kirito. You had a long day."

"I…I don't think I can." He turned to face her, and her breathe hitched. Even through the blackness, she could still see his face. His eyes were red from crying, and his cheeks were stained.

"I'm…I'm afraid…" he said, before bursting into tears again. Distraught, Asuna made her way next to him.

"I'm here, Kazuto. I'm here." She sat down and leaned his head against her chest. Slowly, he quieted down.

"I couldn't do anything. I just watched them die. Everyone. Suguha. Midori. My father. The maids and butlers."

He buried his face into her chest again. Muffled sobs echoed through the room. Saddened by his own grief, Asuna grabbed onto his hand in an effort to comfort him. He sniffled and pulled his head back.

"Asuna, I'm afraid…I'm afraid that I might see them again if I go to sleep. I know that it's a bit selfish to ask right now, since you're hosting me, but could you…sleep with me, tonight?"

If it were any other situation, Asuna would've hit him over the head for wording it that way. But she simply nodded. "Of course."

Kirito let out a tiny smile. "Thanks." He planted his head on her lap and closed his eyes.

 _That's not what I thought you meant!_ she screamed inwardly. Outwardly, however, she simply blushed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Sleep well, Kazuto."

"Kirito," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Kirito is my nickname."

"Ki-ri-to," Asuna repeated, enjoying the feeling of the syllables rolling off of her tongue. "It sounds nice. How did you get it?'

"I just combined my first and last names." She blinked.

"That's…not that creative. But I still like it. Ki-ri-to." She smiled. "Alright then. Good night, Kirito."

"Good night, Asuna."

She smiled, and noticed that they were still holding hands.

This time, she didn't let go.


	5. Drunken Secrets

**I wanted to update this over the weekend, but it just didn't happen. I'm trying to focus on weekly updates, but laziness, illness and a family trip this weekend are all preventing me. So this might be the last update for a while. On the other hand, it's about 50% longer than most chapters, so enjoy!**

* * *

Agil had set his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands.

"Absolutely no costumers all day long," he muttered to himself. "Maybe I should close down and go visit that Kazuto kid. His house did burn down yesterday."

Just as he was about to do that, the door burst open. A cloaked figure strolled in.

"Oh," Agil said in surprise. "Welcome to the-"

"Gimme a drink," the person said, the feminine voice laden with grief.

"Uh…" Agil said, thrown off by her interruption. "How old are you? I need some identification before-"

"GIVE ME A DRINK OR I WILL END YOU!" Argo yelled, pulling off her hood.

Now, Agil was a law-abiding citizen. But he also valued his life more than any set of rules, and the look on the girl's face told him that if he didn't comply, he would be begging her to kill him and get it over with. So he silently filled up a glass and moved away to give her some privacy.

Argo plopped down into a seat and grabbed the alcohol. She stared into the glass, and saw her reflection. Bloodshot eyes greeted her, red from tears and lack of sleep. Her cheeks were still slightly wet from all the crying she had done up until now.

 _I hate myself,_ she thought, before downing the drink in one go.

She waved to catch Agil's attention. "More," she croaked out.

* * *

"You sure you want to go alone?" Asuna asked worriedly. Kirito nodded.

"Sitting inside all day hasn't helped me. I need some fresh air and time to myself."

"Alright," Asuna said, still reluctant. "But it's going to get dark soon, so don't take too long, alright?"

"Alright," Kirito said, a small smile playing his lips. "Thank you for taking care of me, though. I really do appreciate it."

Asuna returned his grin. "It's nothing. I'm sure you'd do the same."

"I really hope that I never have to. But I'll get going now. See you soon."

"Bye Kirito."

He stepped through the air and took a deep breath of the crisp, cooling air. He spared a glance at Yggdrasil, admiring its colorful tones from the sunset, before going down the house's steps and into the street.

People clogged the roads, doing some last-minute shopping or returning home late from work. The noise was a dull hum of voices, but to Kirito, it was like a hammer was pounding at his head.

 _I need someplace quiet._ Kirito recalled the…adventure…he had with Asuna the day before, and tried to remember the route she used. Guided by his memory, he quickly pushed past the crowds and entered the less congested area of town.

Kirito walked calmly down the streets, enjoying the kaleidoscope of colors the sun put out as it slowly faded past the horizon. He let his shoulders relax and his mind to wander. Almost immediately, it jumped back to the fire yesterday.

Tensing up again, Kirito pushed the thought out of his head. _I need to relax. Thinking about that won't help._ He turned a corner and found himself looking down the alley where Asuna and he stopped for lunch. _Might as well go in_. He approached the doors of the Dicey Café.

He stepped through to find the place mostly empty. A fireplace had been lit, adding warmth and light. Agil was at one end of the table, writing something. He looked up once Kirito entered.

"Oh, hey Kazuto!" Agil said, surprised. "I was thinking about seeing you after I closed down, but here you are." He put his pencil down and went around to table to meet Kirito. "Listen, I know that you've probably heard enough of this already, but I offer my condolences. I may have not lost them as suddenly as you have, but I know what it's like to watch your parents die."

Kirito's eyes teared up a little at the mention of the fire. "Thanks," he said, blinking them back. He looked around the massive bartender and caught a look at another person. Specifically, a blonde girl wearing a brown cloak.

"Wait, is that Argo?" Kirito asked incredulously. The figure turned around to reveal that yes, it was Argo, only with a haggard face.

"Ki-to?" she slurred. "Is that-hic-you?" Kirito immediately rushed over, concerned that his friend was in such a state.

"Are you okay Argo? What happened?"

"I-" she began, only to be cut off by Agil.

"Hold on. You two know each other? And who's 'Ki-to?'"

"Kirito," Kirito corrected. "It's my nickname. And yeah. We've been friends for a few months."

"Friends," Argo said glumly. "That's-hic-right. Just-hic-friends. Nothing more."

Agil stared at them. "But wait, I thought that Asuna…"

"What about her?" Kirito asked. Agil facepalmed.

"Wait, so you don't know…boy, you're officially the densest man on the planet. You don't even have one, but two."

"Huh?" Kirito said confusedly.

"Never mind," Agil said, exasperated. "As for that girl there-Argo, was it?-she's been drinking for the past thirty minutes without letting it up."

"Thirty minutes?!" Kirito said, shocked. "Argo, what were you thinking?!" She mumbled something incoherent. Kirito sighed.

"Alright, I'm taking you home. Sorry for the trouble, Agil."

"None at all."

Kirito supported the complacent Argo as the exited the restaurant. While they were inside, the sun had sunken until only the barest sliver was visible. Night bugs chirped amongst the grasses, and the World Tree was a hulking shadow.

"Come on, Argo," he said, tugging her. She struggled to shuffle her feet across the pavement.

"Kii~bou," Argo said suddenly. "Why are you-hic-friends with me?"

"Huh? Where's this coming from?"

"Just answer-hic-truthfully. I don't care if it's just-hic-because you want to use me."

"Wha-Argo, I would never do that to you!" He stopped and turned to face Argo. He looked straight at her bloodshot eyes and answered.

"I'm friends with you because I _want_ to, Argo. Just because we met because I wanted information doesn't mean that I'm friends with you only because of that. I like you for who you are, Argo."

"Then who am-hic-I, Kii~bou? How do you see me?" Kirito was upset by the hollow tone of her voice.

"You're kind," he began, searching for words. "You're fun to hang around with. Everything you do, including the annoying things like calling me 'Kii~bou' and jumping on my back just adds to that. You try to make it seem like you don't care about anything but money, but you only charge me with favors, and I know that you don't ever plan on cashing those in. And this might sound a little weird," Kirito said, blushing a bit. "But I also think that you're kind of…cute."

"Huh?" Argo squeaked. "You-hic-think I'm cute?!"

"Not like that!" Kirito said, trying to reassure her, missing her disappointed look. "I mean as a girl overall. And you're also pretty smart."

"But what about-hic-the things I've done in the past?" Argo asked, the previous moment of embarrassment quickly vanishing to be replaced by despair. "I've indirectly killed about a dozen people, Kii~bou. I've dealt with drug dealers and other criminals, the same people who you fight."

"But that's the past you. You told me yourself that you've changed. And you give me their information so that I can defeat them."

"Then why don't you trust me?" Argo asked.

"Huh?"

"I was there, Kirito. When you were sleeping next to Asuna. You never even told me your real name. Why? What other secrets do you hide from me, Kazuto?"

Everything made sense now to Kirito. _The reason she's asking these questions is because she believes that I don't trust her,_ he realized, guilt washing over him.

"Listen," he said, trying to adequately explain himself. "The reason that I didn't want you to know my real name isn't because I don't trust you. It's actually because I trust you."

"Huh?" Argo asked in confusion.

"You're actually the first outside person I told that name to, Argo. I wanted you to know that side of me. Not Kazuto Kayaba, but Kazuto Kirigaya, nickname Kirito. To be honest, I've been using that name for so long with you that I sorta forgot that you didn't name my real name."

"So it's because…you-hic-like me that you didn't tell me?" Kirito nodded.

"I didn't tell anything else about me because I honestly didn't think that you would really care that much. I mean, you're _Argo the Rat._ The famous info broker, who's schedule probably consists of twelve straight hours of work each day. I just didn't want to waste your time or burden you with my problems. I realize now that's not how it came out. I'm sorry, Argo."

At this point, Kirito expected either forgiveness or some remark from her. He certainly did not expect that she would break down and collapse onto her knees.

"Argo?!" he said worriedly, going down to his knees as well. He was surprised when she buried her face into his shirt and started to weakly beat at his chest.

"S-stop-hic-being s-so-hic-nice," she wailed despairingly. Kirito wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, concerned. The thought of Asuna flashed through his mind, but he quickly banished it. _The hell is she coming up for?!_

"What do you mean, Argo?" he said, rubbing her back comfortingly. It only made her cry harder.

"H-hate-hic-me! T-tell m-me-hic-that you're j-just using-hic-me! It'll make it-hic- e-easier!"

"Argo, what are you talking about?"

She turned her face up to look at him. He was acutely aware of how hear tears welled up into refractive crystals in her eyes before gently sliding down the smooth curve of her cheek. Their lips were parted only by a few inches. The whole situation reminded Kirito about yesterday, when he and Asuna were that close as well. But what Argo said next quickly wiped any thoughts about the rapier-wielding Mage.

Argo's lips trembled as she spoke. "I killed your family."

Everything froze. Sound seemed to die out. Argo's tears dripped silently to the ground, but nothing else moved. Nothing else whispered.

Finally, Kirito broke the trance. "W-what?" he said, his voice faint.

"T-the fire-hic-wasn't an accident. It was-hic-magic."

"So you…" Kirito trailed off in disbelief. To his relief, Argo shook her head.

"N-no. I-hic-gave the address to someone. I w-wasn't thinking-hic-straight. He paid me t-too much, b-but I-hic-still gave h-him it. I-if I-hic-hadn't, i-it wouldn't have h-happened."

Kirito sat there for a moment, his mind in turmoil. _Argo just said that she killed my family. But it wasn't her; the cause was a magical fire by some guy. But she was the one who gave him the address, even though he paid too much. And she told me that she stopped giving people's addresses. So she did kill them. No, she said that she wasn't thinking straight. Why wouldn't she be thinking straight? She's always sharp-witted. Hold on. She said that she saw me and Asuna and overheard us. If that's about when the guy asked her, she might've been distressed and just gave him it. So it wasn't Argo. It was the guy who asked her at a vulnerable moment._ Kirito exited his contemplation and looked at Argo.

She had stopped crying, but her eyes looked shattered. Her face was locked in despair, as if to say "I told him. I told him, and now he's going to hate me." _I need to reassure her._

"Argo," Kirito said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I told-hic-him! He killed them all!"

"But he asked you when you weren't thinking straight. You didn't _want_ to do it. You didn't sell the information to him when you were functioning fine. In fact, it was me who put you in that state in the first place, so it's indirectly my fault."

"That's-hic-ridiculous! You couldn't-hic-have known!"

"Exactly. And neither could you. Your involvement is no less ridiculous than mine."

A few tears exited Argo's eyes. She leaned against Kirito's chest. "Why are you so nice?" she muttered, suddenly very tired. She closed her eyes as she took in his warmth.

"It's not my kindness," he said. "It's just the truth."

When she didn't respond, he realized that she had fallen asleep. A smile tugged at his lips as he took in her relaxed face, free from the negative emotions that it was expressing just before. And then it occurred to him that he had no idea where she lived.

"Hey, Argo, wake up," he said, shaking her. Aside from moving closer to him, she made no other response. "Goddamit Argo," Kirito sighed.

He looked through the options in his head. He could just leave her there, but that was immediately discarded. He could check her in at an inn, but that would arouse questions both from the people who see them and Argo herself when she wakes up, and he didn't have any money on him anyways. And the third option was to bring her to Asuna's house with him. _No, Asuna might see. But then I could always give a brief explanation to her. I think her parents should be asleep by now. I also could check in on Argo in the morning this way._

Decided, he lifted her up into his arms. Carrying her bridal style, he quietly slipped through the night, sticking to less traveled roads and the shadows to avoid notice. He managed to reach Asuna's house without an incident.

Steeling his nerves, Kirito raised one of his hands and softly knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Asuna opened it.

"Kirito! What took…you…" She trailed off as she noticed Argo in his arms.

"Kirito," she said, her voice deadly calm. "Please explain yourself."

"Y-yes ma'am!" he said quickly, intimidated. "You know how I said that I had a human friend? Well, this is her. I found her at Agil's bar, and she was severely drunk. So I decided to take her home, but we had a…talk…and she eventually passed out. I couldn't wake her up, so I brought her here."

Asuna's eyes narrowed. "So you're telling me that you brought her _here_ instead of an inn or where she lives?'

"Well, you see, I don't have any money, and I forgot to ask where she lived before she passed out…" Kirito took a step back at her glare.

"So you were planning to escort her home without knowing where said home was? And what was this 'talk'?"

"Well…uh…" He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Fine," Asuna said finally. "So you want me to find a room for her?"

"Yeah," Kirito said, relieved that she dropped the subject. "I'm sorry that I'm putting such a burden on you."

"It's fine," Asuna sighed. "Since she's your friend. But since she's human, there's no way my parents would approve. So we're going to have to do it in secret."

"Uh, if it's too much trouble, I could just-"

"No, it's fine. I'm just thinking about where we could put her so that my parents wouldn't find out…" She trailed off, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"I guess the best place would be your room," she said slowly. "It's the only occupied guest room, so my parents won't get suspicious. And I don't think they'll bother to check in on you, so it would be fine. But she's going to have to leave as soon as possible in the morning."

"Thanks Asuna," Kirito said with a relief. "You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah yeah," she said grumpily, though a smile twitched at her lips. "Just get in. She must be heavy."

"Actually, not really," he said as he stepped through the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa. So _she's_ light but I'm fat?!"

"Wait, what? No, that's-"

"I can't believe you! After I told you how I felt, and even after I did so much for you, you still call me fat!"

"No, that's really not what I meant! And anyways, I thought that I told you that you were light."

"But you _thought_ that I was fat!"

"No! I thought you were heavy because of your height. Argo's a lot shorter, that's all!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes! I promise!"

Asuna sent a scrutinizing look at Kirito as they walked, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"Alright…" she said doubtfully. They approached Kirito's door. "I'll just help you get her situated and then I'll go." Kirito nodded.

The arrangement took a bit. Asuna suggested that he put her on a cushy chair, but Kirito refused, saying that it wouldn't feel right. So they ended up letting Argo have the bed while Kirito took the chair.

"Seriously," Asuna said as she left. "She's already asleep. It doesn't matter if she's on the chair or on the bed. And she's small too, so she'll fit perfectly on the chair."

"It just isn't right," Kirito said, trying to get comfortable.

"Whatever. Just don't do anything weird."

"What do you take me for?!"

Asuna giggled as she started to close the door. "Good night, Kirito."

"Night, Asuna."

She shut the door, and Kirito finally managed to get comfy on the chair. He let his body relax and cleared his mind before going over the day. He skimmed through the morning and afternoon before he reached Argo's confession.

 _What do I do? I convinced myself and her that everything was alright, but is it really? Someone killed my parents, and Argo had a hand in it, unintentional or not. No. Like I said, her participation is no less ridiculous than mine. She couldn't have known. It was that guy's fault, whoever he is._ Kirito let the last thought roll around in his head for a bit.

 _So someone started that fire with the intent to kill everyone, but he's still loose._ He clenched his fists. _I'm the Black Swordsman, dammit! I can't let this go, especially since he got Suguha and Midori. But what can I do? I have no leads, no source of information from which I can-_ He cut of his internal monologue and turned to look at Argo.

 _Hold on. I do! She may not know right now, but she has a contact network, right? Maybe she can find something out. But do I want to involve her more than she already is? And what will I do with the information, if she can find it?_ Kirito sighed with frustration and turned onto his side.

 _I'll think it over more tomorrow. I just hope nothing becomes a huge fiasco._


	6. Fiasco

**Alright. This chapter came out a week late. Basically, I'm planning to update _a_ story every week, but update a specific story every _other_ week. So this story will be updated the week after the next. Anyways, the chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but it's going to set up for the next chapter, where the real story kicks off.**

 **Also, a huge shoutout to Random Useless Info for beta-reading this. Thanks man!**

* * *

Kirito blearily opened his eyes. He let out a huge yawn before getting up and stretching, rolling his arms and head around to get out kinks.

 _Hold on. Why was I sleeping on the couch?_

He turned around and looked small figure still sleeping on the bed, and the events of last night came rushing back to him.

 _My family was murdered. Argo was the one who told the guy who burnt the house down. And now she's in Asuna's house, sleeping on the bed in my room._

He grimaced. _Oh god. This is going to turn into a huge fiasco when we try to get her out, won't it?_ He sighed. _First things first._

He made his way over to the bed and looked down at Argo's sleeping face. It was surprisingly peaceful, free from the tears of last night, but also from the usual smile she wore. Her painted whiskers smoothly curved around her cheek, and her hair messily framed her face. A strand of it was in her mouth, which was open and drooling as she slept.

Smiling at the scene before him, Kirito shook Argo's shoulders. "Hey, wake up."

Argo murmured something before rolling over. Kirito chuckled and traced a finger up her spine. Argo jerked at the ticklish touch and rubbed her eyes.

"Guuuuuuhhhh…hangover…" she mumbled as she got up. "I shouldn't have-"

She froze as she took in the room around her. "Hold on. Where…?" She scanned the room before her eyes lighted on Kirito. They locked gazes for a few awkward moments before Argo shrieked. She scrambled back, only to flip over and tumble off the bed with a loud yelp and thud. Moments later, the sound of rushing feet could be heard and Asuna burst through the door.

"What's going-oh," she said as she saw Argo on the floor. The information broker groaned and rubbed her head.

"My everything hurts," she whined.

"Are you okay?" Kirito asked worriedly, approaching her side.

"Yeah. It's just that WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE?!"

"Shhhh!" Asuna whispered.

"Long story short," Kirito said quickly. "You passed out last night and I had nowhere better to bring you, so Asuna allowed me to let you spend the night."

"Last night," Argo mumbled. She froze as the memories flooded back, so powerful that they dulled the pain of her headache. "When I…"

"Yeah yeah, but that's not the problem right now," Kirito said hurriedly as he saw Asuna's suspicious gaze. "The issue is that-"

"Asuna? Kazuto? Is everything okay?" The voice of Mr. Yuuki floated through the door. Soft footsteps quickly accompanied the words.

"Shit," Asuna said, eyes wide. Reacting swiftly, Kirito picked Argo up, making sure to cover her mouth to muffle any sounds of protest. He threw her under the covers of the bed before turning around to face the door. He prayed that she caught on and wouldn't make any noise, or that Mr. Yuuki wouldn't notice her past him.

The door opened, and Asuna's father peeked his head in. "I heard a loud noise. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just tripped," Kirito said nervously. Asuna nodded vigorously at his statement.

"Oh! Are you hurt?"

"No no no. Asuna helped me out."

"Alright then," Mr. Yuuki said cheerfully. Kirito visibly relaxed before straightening up again. "Breakfast will be ready in a bit. How about you two freshen up before it?"

"Of course," Asuna replied earnestly. Mr. Yuuki gave Kirito another smile before he left. The two teenagers didn't move until the sound of his footsteps faded.

"That was too close," Kirito noted as he flipped the covers off of Argo. "Sorry about that, Argo. I-huh?"

While Kirito and Asuna had been trying to talk off Mr. Yuuki, Argo had fallen asleep. She had curled up into a fetal position and was sucking her thumb.

"Awwww, that's cute," Asuna cooed. She stopped smiling, however, when Argo grabbed onto Kirito in her sleep. "Hey, let go of him!" Argo just mumbled something about warmth and pulled herself closer. Kirito stood there, frozen, unsure of what to do.

Asuna rushed over and pried Argo's hands off of Kirito. The blonde yawned and rubbed her eyes, awoken by the forceful movement of her limbs.

"Keep your hands off of him!" She jerked at the angry voice of Asuna.

"What?" she replied, confused.

"You were trying to hug him!"

"I was?" Argo replied, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. "Sorry. I was asleep."

"Yeah, right." Asuna snorted and crossed her arms.

"What's your problem?! I didn't do it intentionally!" Argo glared at the brunette.

"Uh…" Kirito said, stepping between the two. "Let's just calm down and focus. We need to get Argo out of here."

The girls broke their staring contest and glanced at Kirito.

"Fine," Asuna mumbled.

"Alright. But can I get a glass of water? I still have my hangover," Argo replied.

Kirito nodded. "I'll-"

"No need," Asuna interjected in an ominous tone. "I'll just summon some."

"Err, don't we need a glass first?" Kirito questioned nervously.

"Of course not." Asuna began a spell before being cut off by Argo.

"No need! I feel fine!"

"Oh? Are you sure?" Asuna said as she stopped spell, disappointed.

"Definitely, positively, 9999999% sure. I mean, all you were planning to do was drench me anyways."

"Who said anything like that?" Asuna replied innocently. Argo just balled her fists and sent a death glare at the Undine.

"Riiiiiiiiight," Kirito said slowly. "Let's figure out a plan now…"

"Of course," the girls said in unison, not moving their eyes from each other. Kirito sweatdropped.

 _Why do I get the feeling nothing good is going to come out of this?_

* * *

 _Why am I so mean to her?_ Asuna thought, steadily making her way to the dining room. _I don't really know. It's just this strange vibe coming off from her, like she's a competitor for something. But we aren't competing for anything, right?_ Even as she thought that, she had the strange urge to go back and check on Kirito and Argo. She shook her head to get rid of the feeling.

 _Focus. Stick to the plan, Asuna. Let's get Argo out of here, and then we can do whatever we want._ She approached the dining room door and took a deep breath before stepping in.

Her father was seated at the head of the table, with her mother directly at his right. They both glanced up from their meals as she stepped through the door.

"Hello, Asuna," her mother greeted without emotion. "Is Kazuto joining us?"

"He's on his way," she said, trying to keep count in her head. _67, 68…he said he'll be crossing at 100…70, 71…_

"Alright then," her mother said, returning her gaze to her meal. Her father looked down as well, but both could still see the door out of the corner of their eyes. Hence the current situation.

In order to exit the house while avoiding detection from both Asuna's parents and the staff, they had to sneak past the dining room and out the main entrance. The problem was that the dining room entrance had no solid door; it was an open arch. Asuna knew that her parents always sat facing the door, which made detection highly likely. So she and Kirito decided that the best way was to synchronize a distraction performed by Asuna and Kirito's sprinting across the hallway with Argo.

 _The issue isn't the timing. It's the distraction…_

Asuna took another breath to steel herself before sitting down. A plate of hot food was placed before her.

 _89, 90, 91…_

Her palms sweaty, she reached for her water.

 _98, 99…_

 _100._

In one fluid motion, she managed to 'accidentally' knock the water all over herself. In the same action, she managed to tip her plate, sending the food cascading onto her dress. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kirito sprinting past with Argo in tow.

"Asuna! What did you do?" She reverted her attention to her upset mother.

"Sorry," she said in what she hoped was a convincing tone. "My hand slipped."

Asuna's father just shook his head. "Clean yourself up, and we'll have another plate ready for you."

"Of course," she replied, trying to keep the glee out of her voice. She barely managed to not skip as she bounded out of the dining room.

She followed the direction that Kirito and Argo went, and managed to reach them as Kirito was shutting the main door. She offered a wave to Argo before the door shut, and then turned to Kirito.

"That worked beautifully," she sang.

Kirito raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you sure?"

Asuna looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

In reply, Kirito simply scanned her form. Asuna's cheeks flushed as she realized that she was still covered in her breakfast.

"H-hey, shut up! You were the one who told me to do it!"

"I didn't say anything. And you agreed to it!"

"W-whatever. I bet you're getting some weird kick out of this, aren't you? Seeing me all wet and dirty."

Kirito flushed at the statement, and Asuna quickly realized what she had just implied.

"N-NOT THAT WAY!" she shouted, her face burning red. "PERVERT!"

Kirito raised his hands defensively, but his blush ruined the act. "I-I didn't-"

"PERVERT!" Spinning around, Asuna started running down the hall away from Kirito.

"Hold on Asuna!" he shouted as he sprinted after her. "I wasn't thinking that way, I promise!"

"Yeah right, pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

At the sounds of shouting and running, Mr. Yuuki stepped out into the hall.

"What's going-" He barely managed to back up in time to avoid a crash from Asuna as she raced past him. Even though her face was flushed, a grin spread to her ears. Mr. Yuuki just smiled and shook his head as Kirito quickly raced after her.

"Ah, kids," he said, going back into the hall. It never occurred to him that he would never see his daughter's smile again.

* * *

 **Note: Went through all the chapters and fixed as many grammar mistakes as I could find. I also changed a plot point or two, such as the last sentence here or how long Argo and Kirito were friends. The changes will be important to the story, so I recommend scanning through the chapters again.  
**


	7. Visitors of Two Kinds

**Heeeeelllllooooo! Sorry that this chapter is a few days late. A couple of things before it starts.**

 **First thing, I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it, even if I haven't mentioned them. I would really appreciate it if I could get more, specifically ones with constructive criticism. A gigantic thank you to Alexia Lunaria for taking the time to look through the chapters and point things out.**

 **Secondly, a mountain of appreciation and a friendly hug to my betas. Random Useless Info, you were a huge help in betaing. The plot points you mentioned really did improve the story. I would also like to thank my sister, Ethempat, who basically forced me to let her beta-read and sat with me to fix mistakes and improve sentence structure.**

 **Thirdly, holy cow 27 reviews, 25 favorites, 45 follows and over 2k views?! When I first posted this, I didn't even expect to get anything. But now I can't believe that I got so many readers! My mind can't even comprehend it. Thank you thank you thank you.**

 **Fourthly, some beta-notes.**

 _ **Ethempat: Hihi! I'm DK's younger sister! This is the only chapter I've beta-read though because he sucks and doesn't let me read anything. ): Anyway, shameless self-promo time! My fanfiction account is Ethempat. But I only write Percy Jackson fanfiction so I won't be of much help haha.**_

 _ **Also thank you all for being super duper nice to DK because he honestly deserves this because he works really hard on this story even though his grammar sucks sometimes.**_

 _ **Random Useless Info: I've noticed the fan-base for this fic is super small, but hey it's still awesome that people are reviewing! Give DK here some love, people! Oh, and if any of ya read this and think I missed something beta-reading, or ya think there's something we can change or make better or anything, let us know in the reviews! Feedback is awesome, guys and gals!**_

* * *

Kirito crouched, bending his knees to increase his reaction speed. He held a sword tightly in his hand and looked steadily at his adversary. Asuna stared back with equal determination, her rapier drawn and ready. The swordsman and swordswoman, with nothing better to do, had agreed to practice their swordplay since they haven't trained for a while.

They were completely still, waiting for any opportunity. An elongated silence stretched all around them, engulfing the Yuuki's backyard.

"Are you sure you want to use our real swords?" Kirito asked, breaking the tense air. "We could hurt each other."

"I want to get a feel of using my rapier on a real opponent. Besides, I don't want you blaming a practice sword being off-balance when I beat you."

Kirito just sighed. A breeze blew past them, scattering the leaves. Asuna realized a second too late that it also blew her hair across her face. Before the thought could even fully process, Kirito was on her, capitalizing on her reduced vision.

Reacting swiftly, she jumped back to avoid a tap by his blade. She thrust forward, intending to catch him off-balance, only to have the move blocked by Kirito's ridiculous reaction speed. Biting back a curse, she went with the momentum to avoid a counterattack before stepping back to get her bearings.

However, Kirito didn't give her that respite. He swung the blade at her again, which she was forced to parry.

 _Holy shit he's strong,_ Asuna thought as the force of the swing reverberated down her arm. Deciding that she couldn't continue on like this, she start sprinting away from Kirito. He was confused for a moment before chasing after her.

 _Hah, I'm faster,_ she thought as the gap slowly but steadily widened. Before it got too big, however, she rapidly spun around and lunged out, intending to use Kirito's speed to her advantage.

Kirito somehow managed to dodge before ducking under her blade and swinging up at her side. Asuna barely managing to evade the attack, having to both twist her body and bring her rapier down to deflect the blow. She leaped back, panting heavily.

"You're good," she said between breaths, assuming her stance and holding her rapier in front of her.

"So are you," Kirito replied, looking a fair bit less winded. "I don't think I've had such an intense battle in forever."

Asuna flashed him a smile before dashing forward without warning. Surprise briefly flitted across Kirito's face before his expression hardened. She feinted with a thrust towards his shoulder before swiftly changing her movement target his stomach.

Kirito reacted instantly, as if he had seen the move coming. He turned slightly and deflected the blade so that is barely missed his side. Asuna's momentum carried her forward, only to be stopped as Kirito's free arm wrapped around her waist and his sword gently pressed against her neck.

They stood in that position for a bit, both of them panting heavily. A trickle of sweat ran down Asuna's face as she slowly let her blade fall to her side.

Then she suddenly became aware of their position, and her cheeks started coloring. Kirito realized a second later what was wrong, and quickly released her, his own face turning red.

"I-um-uhh…" Kirito stammered out. "Nice fight."

"Yeah…" Asuna replied, looking away. "Lucky that your swords managed to survive the fire."

Instantly, Kirito's face fell. Asuna cursed herself for her thoughtlessness. _A week isn't enough time to get over the death of your family, Asuna you idiot! Why the hell would you say that?!_

She faced him again, intending to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine," Kirito said, waving her off. "I'm okay."

Asuna hesitated, knowing that it was a lie. She still heard him crying occasionally when she approached his room, but he was always silent when she opened the door.

 _I need to talk to him about that. It's okay if he expresses his grief around others._

Asuna opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by a maid calling from the house.

"Mistress Yuuki! Your mother is calling you for dinner!"

Asuna sighed and closed her mouth. _Maybe later._

"Coming!" she replied. She started walking towards the mansion, and Kirito quickly fell in step besides her.

"So have you decided yet whether or not you're coming with me to Argo's?" Kirito turned his head to look at her. Asuna shrugged.

"Not yet." After Kirito had brought Argo to her house and they ended up smuggling her out, she had given them her address. Kirito had apparently agreed to visit her, and had asked Asuna to accompany him. "I don't know if I should go or not. My father's coming home from his business trip today, and I should be here to meet him."

Kirito nodded. "Your parents are probably more important. I've already said yes to Argo though, so I don't want to skip."

"Actually," Asuna said as she bit her lip. She hesitated as she reached for the door leading into the house. "I think I'll go." _For some reason, I'm uncomfortable leaving you and Argo alone in a room. I have no idea why. Gods above, why do I hate Argo?!_

Kirito broke into a smile. "Really?! That's great! But only if it's really okay. I don't want to-"

"No, no. It's fine," she interrupted dismissively as she stepped into the house. "We're leaving after dinner, right?"

* * *

Argo laid in bed, facedown. "Sooooo bored," she mumbled into the pillow. "Nothing to do. No one wanted information. Kirito hasn't shown up yet. My Alne contact is passed out drunk."

She sighed and shifted her head up. Her eyes scanned her unusually clean apartment. She had neatened up the usual trash heaps in preparation of Kirito's visit.

Which meant that she had shoved everything into inconspicuous corners where they wouldn't be found easily.

Argo flopped her head back down again. "Booooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeed."

As if the gods had finally decided to grant a mercy on her soul, someone started knocking on the door. Argo immediately leaped up and rushed over, excitedly opening it. Her hopes quickly deflated, however, once she saw Asuna.

 _Of course that fucking idiot would bring her along,_ Argo thought with a scowl. However, she brightened up again as she saw Kirito behind her.

"Kii~bou!" she sang excitedly. "Oh, and Asuna."

"Glad that I'm an afterthought," the Undine replied sarcastically. The two girls instantly locked gazes and glared at each other.

"Ummmm…hello, Argo," Kirito said nervously. "How are you, um, doing?"

"Absolutely peachy," she spat out.

"Good to know," Asuna growled.

The staring contest continued for a few more moments before Argo finally broke contact. "Why don't you come in?" she asked cheerfully as she redirected her attention to Kirito.

"Sure," he replied, relieved that whatever had just happened between the two female had ended. The visiting pair stepped through the door to enter Argo's relatively small apartment room. A bed stood in a corner of the room, right below a window. Opposite to that, a dresser was stuffed to the brim with a variety of junk. Kirito quickly deduced that Argo had just decided to fit whatever was on the floor into the various shelves, but decided not to point it out. A door lead to what was presumably a bathroom, and an entryway led to a tiny kitchen.

"Nice place," Asuna said dryly.

"It really is," Kirito said, missing her tone. "Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"Yeah. That way you wouldn't have showed-I mean, it could've been less of a hassle last week."

"Well," Argo replied, ignoring her. "I was just kind of embarrassed. I mean, it's pretty small…and not usually this neat…"

"I can see that," Asuna commented. Argo sent a death glare before turning around.

"Alright. Makes yourselves comfortable, and we can chat."

* * *

In retrospect, it should have been really obvious to Kirito. He had known Argo for a bit, and the signs were right there. And while he didn't know Asuna for that long, her actions spoke for themselves. Those two girls totally, completely…

Hated each other.

 _Man, was I oblivious._ Kirito sweatdropped as the two tore through Argo's place and went at it with rather sharp utensils.

"WHERE IN THE FUCKING WORLD IS 'JUST BECAUSE' AN ANSWER WHEN I ASK WHY YOU HATE ME?!" Argo yelled.

"WELL, IT'S DEAD OBVIOUS WHEN IT'S YOU, BITCH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"NO, _YOU_ SHUT UP!"

Kirito clenched his fists and stood up. He had stayed out of it partly because he was terrified and partly because he didn't believe he could really do anything. _But I'm not letting my friends insult and try to kill each other._ He froze for a moment. For some reason, the word "friend" seemed…off.

 _Whatever. This first. So, how do I stop them? Definitely not by stepping in between them; I'll just get stabbed. So magic? What Illusion magic can bypass the magic shields and stop them from fighting?_

He thought for a minute before grinning. _If its duration is short enough, it should work._

Making sure that his voice was quiet enough, he began a short spell that was a common party trick. Right after he finished, a phantom made of shadows popped into existence between the two girls. It let out a terrifying shriek before disappearing.

Argo and Asuna jumped back at the apparition, dropping their 'weapons' and screaming themselves.

 _That worked,_ Kirito thought as he chuckled. He promptly took that back as both girls rushed over and grabbed on to him.

"W-what was that?!" Asuna whimpered into his shirt.

"It looked like a ghost dog," Argo replied, also burying her face into his shoulder.

"Er, girls," Kirito said, his face flushing at the extremely close contact. "Could, you guys, um…let go?"

"No!" they shouted in unison, and pressed closer.

"T-that was just an illusion!" Kirito said, his skin tone turning into a deep tomato red. "I just wanted you guys…to…"

He trailed off as the girls slowly looked up, their eyes burning with anger.

"So you just spawned in a phantom," Asuna began.

"So that you could end up with two girls on your arms?" Argo finished, her voice deadly calm.

"N-no…that's…not…" Kirito gulped as they tightened their grips on their arms and their eyes blazed.

 _Welp. Fuck._

* * *

"Where were you two? And what happened to Kazuto's face?" Mrs. Yuuki barked from just inside the door.

"Well," Asuna began, trying to find a suitable excuse as Kirito rubbed his red and painful cheek.

"It doesn't matter. Just get inside!"

Asuna blinked in confusion before complying, quickly followed by a Kirito (at a safe distance, of course).

"Mother? What's going on?" she asked as Mrs. Yuuki closed the door behind them.

"Ask your father," was the curt reply. She and Kirito went to the living room to find Mr. Yuuki nervously pacing.

"Father, you're back! But what's wrong?" At the sound of his daughter's voice, he looked up.

"You're safe! Thank the gods!" He ran over and gave both teenagers a quick hug before backing up.

"Father…?"

"I was worried! It's-never mind. You're safe, and that's all that matters. Why don't you two go to bed?"

Asuna hesitated, looking as if she wanted to argue further, but eventually nodded. She left with Kirito in tow. They started walking down the hall.

"Wait you two!"

They turned around to see that Mr. Yuuki had peeked his head out of the living room. "Make sure that you lock your doors tonight, all right?" He went back in before they could reply.

"Okaaaaaaay…" Asuna said nervously. "What do you think's going on Kirito?" The Spriggan simply shrugged, as his sore cheek was making it painful to speak. Asuna just sighed before splitting off to her own room.

* * *

Asuna awoke to her door being slowly opened. Her grogginess prevented her from sitting up immediately, which she was instantly thankful for as a figure slipped in the room. Her breath hitched.

 _Is it Kirito or Father?_ She knew the answer; either of those two would've knocked on the door. _This person must be the reason why Father asked us to lock the doors and why he was so nervous,_ she realized. _Damn. I should've done as he said and locked it._

She stiffened as the figure slowly made its way over to her bed. She tried to keep her breathing regular and even and it stood and examined her.

Without a warning, it suddenly thrust a knife down at her. A scream filled the mansion.

* * *

 **Aaaaand a cliffhanger mwahahahahaha. I originally wanted the chapter to include everything from what happens next to the aftermath of it, but then I decided that it would make it like a 5k word chapter and it was running late anyways, so...**

 **Anyways, if you could leave a review with your thoughts, I would love it!**


	8. The Journey Begins

**Hello everyone! I'm truly sorry that this chapter took two weeks. I really don't have an excuse for the first week...BUUUUUT I've been working on a collab for the second, so that delayed my writing a bit. If you haven't already, check out that one as well. It's also an SAO fic, and we would really love it if you could leave a review with your thoughts. Anyways, I've also made this chapter a bit longer than usual to make up for the delay. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Beta Note: Hey guys, Random again. Just wanted to let you all know that DK and I will be working our hardest to get these chapters out as soon as we're able, but sometimes life's getting in the way, hence the delay on this chapter. Either way, your patience is greatly welcomed and appreciated, and I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter of "Reality: Alfheim"!**

* * *

Both Asuna and the cloaked figure jerked at the scream. The voice was familiar and chilled her bones, but she shoved off the sensation in order to deal with her assailant. Capitalizing on its moment of hesitation, Asuna quickly grabbed its arm. Before the figure could react, she pulled it towards her while simultaneously flipping over so she was on its back.

She pinned its arms behind its body, while her weight forced the figure against the bed. She twisted its wrists, forcing it to drop the knife into Asuna's waiting hand. Holding the arms with her other hand, she clasped her thighs together and effectively paralyzed her assailant's legs. She flipped the blade up to the now captured figure's throat.

"Who are you?" she asked, her question accentuated by a threatening growl. She was confused when the captured figure let a chuckle.

The laughter started normal at first; it was a deep voice, suggesting that he was a male. But it quickly escalated into high screeches, the maniacal tones bouncing around the room and resounding throughout Asuna's skull.

Pressing the knife further against the flesh of his neck, Asuna barked out a question. "Why are you laughing?!"

The man didn't respond at first, still chuckling. "Because you have a knife at my throat," he finally said.

Asuna was taken aback. _Is he sane?_ "Why the hell is that funny?" she asked harshly.

"Because you can't do anything."

She blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"You aren't part of our world. You're too weak; you won't kill me. You won't even hurt me, will you? So there's nothing to be accomplished by this."

Asuna gripped the knife tighter in her now sweaty palm. "You don't know that, so I think you should start talking."

"I do know that. Your heart is beating so fast they can probably hear it in the other rooms."

 _Wait, 'they?' Does he mean my family, or…did he come with friends?!_ Her eyes widened. _Shit! Kirito! Mom! Dad!_

Not wasting another moment, she quickly chanted a spell. It took a few precious seconds, but eventually water encased the man's wrists and ankles before freezing into ice shackles. Asuna shoved him into a corner, his insane eyes and smile taunting her the whole time.

She grabbed her rapier and sprinted out of her room, unnerved and worried. She ran to Kirito's room first, in time to see a flash of light shine through the open door. Before she could react, a figure flew out the door and slid across the floor. It crashed into a wall and laid still.

Asuna entered to see Kirito lowering his blades, breathing heavily.

"Kirito! Are you okay?!" she cried out.

He nodded, and then jerked back in surprise when Asuna hugged him. When she let go, his face was flustered.

"We have to check on my parents!" she said.

Kirito's eyes hardened. "Let's go."

They skidded out into the hallway, dead set on the master bedroom, when Kirito suddenly grabbed Asuna and shoved her down. A knife shot over her head, right through where it was a second before. Without hesitation, Kirito spun around and lunged with his blade. A figure quickly darted out of the shadows to avoid the jab.

Asuna quickly got her bearings and joined Kirito, each taking a side of the enemy. They studied each other warily before the assassin flicked another knife at Kirito. He easily deflected the weapon and took the man's moment of surprise to close in. The assailant leaped out of the way of the blade, but then stumbled and fell as Asuna kicked his legs out from under him. He landed on the ground with a thud, and a rapier was quickly pointed at his throat.

Asuna rapidly chanted the spell that she had used before, and the main was cuffed by manacles of ice.

Just as she turned to continue on, another scream echoed throughout the mansion, this time distinctly more masculine. Her blood turned cold as she realized who had emitted it, as well as the person who screamed when she was in her room.

"Mother! Father!" Not waiting for Kirito, she sprinted down the remainder of the hall at top speed. She grabbed the door frame of the master bedroom and swung in just as her father crumpled to the floor, along with her mother.

* * *

The funerals were held a week later. Kirito weaved through the crowd of mourning people; some close friends, others business contacts. He finally spotted Argo in an inconspicuous corner, her usually happy demeanor replaced by one of quiet sadness, blonde hair contrasting sharply with her black clothing.

"Hey," he said evenly, his voice devoid of emotion. Argo looked up, startled.

"Oh, Kii~bou! I was wondering where you were."

He shrugged. "Around." She gazed at him suspiciously, unused to his blank tone.

"Where is she?" Argo finally asked. Kirito instantly knew what she was talking about.

"Asuna's brother took her into the house a short while ago. She broke down again."

Argo shook her head. "She's usually so strong. Her parent's deaths broke her." Kirito remained silent.

"What about you?" she asked.

Kirito blinked. "I'm fine."

"You're not. You seem so…dead. I feel like you're taking it harder than Asuna, in all honesty."

"Well, I can't help it!" he shouted, his voice suddenly rising. "My own family died just over two weeks ago! And then Asuna's parents, who took me in and cared for me, were assassinated in their house in front of my eyes. I could've stopped them! It's my job! But I couldn't even catch them after they did it; no, they all escaped. And now all of them are out there somewhere, having gotten away with murder!"

Panting, Kirito came down from his furious high to see Argo cowering before him. Regret washed over him, cooling his rage.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just…"

Recovering, Argo spoke once more, albeit slightly shaken up. "No, it's fine. You were bottling those emotions up, weren't you?" Kirito hesitated for a moment before nodding, and then was surprised when Argo wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. You went through so much, and I…I helped by telling where-"

Kirito cut her off. "Don't finish that," he said, hugging her back. He let go quickly, guilt from an unknown source rushing over him. _By the gods, why am I always like this around Argo and Asuna?!_

Argo pulled away, wiping a tear out of her eye. "Right. Actually, I wanted to show you someone."

Kirito raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Argo grinned. "My Alne contact."

* * *

They arrived to see a red-haired Salamander downing a cup of beer in one go, setting the empty cup in his already gigantic pile. Kirito just stared at him, and then slowly turned to Argo.

"I can see where you get your alcoholism from," he deadpanned.

Argo crossed her arms. "Excuse me, but one time isn't enough to classify me as an alcoholic."

"Yeah, but you drank like five bottles."

"I did not!"

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did-"

"Guahuagh, Argo?" At the heavily slurred voice, the two arguing individuals turned to face the Salamander. He was slouching and seemed unsteady, but his eyes were clear and sharp. His mouth was twisted in what was supposed to be a friendly smile, though it came out as a grimace.

"Oh, hey Klein," Argo said nonchalantly, as if she was used to the man being highly drunk. "I want to introduce you to my friend, Kirito."

"Kirito, eh?" Klein shifted his focus from the girl to the Spriggan. "I've heard waaaaaay too much about you. Whenever this gal here isn't asking for some info, it's all 'Kirito this' and 'Kirito that.'"

The boy in question turned to face Argo. She was furiously blushing, though she didn't hide her head.

"S-shut up. I only do it because you would hit on me if you didn't."

"Oooooooohhhhhh, don't worry about that. I know when a girl is looking at another guy." Klein looked meaningfully at Kirito, who just returned a blank look. Argo promptly spun around, while seemingly all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks.

"KIRITO WE SHOULD GO NOW!" she shouted forcefully. She grabbed his arm and dragged him along, not waiting for a response. Klein just chuckled as he left, and turned back to his drinks.

* * *

The two stopped when they reached the corner Argo was originally in. She had lost most of her blush, though a rosy tint was still present on her cheeks.

"S-so. That was Klein," she said.

Kirito sighed. "Is he always that drunk?'

Argo shook her head. "Well, he wasn't actually drunk. He was faking it; he believes that girls dig that kind of thing. He can actually hold his liquor very well."

Kirito raised an eyebrow. "Is he an alcoholic?"

"No, surprisingly. He just drinks whenever he can, but I've seen him go through a month without a beer and he was perfectly fine."

"Hmm…interesting. But why did you want me to meet him?"

Argo crossed her arms and looked away. "Because I don't want to keep any secrets from you anymore, even the small ones."

"Huh?"

"I'm being spied on."

Kirito froze. "What? By whom? Wait….don't tell me…"

"Yep. Klein came to me as a potential informant, but he actually works for Mortimer."

"The Salamander leader?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then why do you keep him around you?!"

"Two reasons, actually. One is that he actually informs me. He has wide network that he can call upon for information, and I can also send information through him as well. The second is that I don't know why he's spying on me. Sure, I'm an infamous info broker, but he's not here for that reason as far as I can tell."

"So you want to find out?"

"Exactly."

"But why are you telling me this?"

Argo looked up into his eyes. "I told you, I don't want to keep any secrets. At least, not the ones you don't have to pay for. I don't expect you to do the same."

Kirito was about to ask why she wanted to be so open, but then he remembered the conversation he had with her.

 _"I killed your family."_

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he focused his attention back onto Argo. "Alright. But I would feel bad if I didn't share my secrets as well."

"You don't-"

"I know. But I want to." He smiled warmly at the blonde, who returned it after a moment of hesitation. She waited expectantly for a bit, causing Kirito to feel awkward.

"Well?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you would share your secrets with me."

"But I don't have any!"

"Whaddya mean you don't have any secrets?!"

"I mean, nothing that you don't already know. I'm a Winged. You knew about Midori and Suguha. You knew my address and my father, even if you didn't know that they were mine. And you know that I'm the-" He cut himself off before he could say it out loud. He looked around before leaning in close and whispering, "That I'm the Black Swordsman."

He pulled back and was surprised when he saw Argo blushing again. "Uh, Argo, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she squeaked out. "Uh…where's Aa-chan?" she asked, using her pet name for Asuna. Kirito looked around the room.

"I don't see her...she might not be presentable yet. Though Kouichirou should be back…"

Growing suspicious, he quickly exited the room, followed by Argo. "Hey, Kirito, where are you going?!"

"To their house. Something doesn't feel right."

* * *

That something turned out to be an investigator. Kouichirou was seated in the main living room, facing another man. Kirito and Argo walked in, and Asuna's brother moved his attention to them.

"Ah, Kazuto. Nice to see you. Who are you with?"

"Oh, this is Argo. But what's happening here?"

"It's a standard questioning." This time, it was the man who answered. "We need as much information as possible to catch the culprits. It's also very convenient that you're here; we need to question you as well."

"Um…ok…"

"We'll be done in a few minutes. Please stay on the premise."

Kirito nodded and started walking out.

"Oh, Kazuto." He turned to face Kouichirou.

"Yeah?"

"She's in her bedroom."

Kirito nodded before exiting. He walked swiftly through the halls, Argo struggling to keep up with her shorter stride.

"My gods why are you so tall?!" she asked.

"I'm not that tall. You're just short."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"We're here."

"Am-wait, what?"

Kirito had stopped and was facing Asuna's bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and went through.

He found Asuna sitting on her bed, facing a corner. She didn't react when he opened the door, but as he approached, she said, "I told you I'm fine Kouichirou. I don't need-"

"Guess again!" Argo chirped.

Asuna turned around. "Kirito? Argo? What are you guys doing here?"

"We were getting worried," Kirito said, moving around the bed to sit next to her. Argo elected to collapse on the far side and crawl over. Asuna spared her a glance of disapproval before turning back to Kirito.

"Um, thanks. But I'm really-"

"Don't hold it in," Kirito interrupted.

Asuna froze for a second. "W-what do you mean…" She sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Listen, I r-really am fine."

"Aa-chan…" Argo said quietly.

"D-don't c-call me t-tha-"

Both girls were surprised when Kirito suddenly reached over and grabbed Asuna, pulling her into a hug. A flash of jealousy went through Argo, but she forced it down. Asuna quieted for a second, startled, before the dam broke and she started crying in earnest.

"T-they're d-dead!" she sobbed. "T-they were k-killed! R-right in f-front of m-me! I-I c-couldn't do anything! I j-just collapsed!"

"Sshhh," Kirito said, trying to soothe her. A few of his own tears rolled down his cheeks, dropping into Asuna's hair. He looked up when another set of hands wrapped around him.

Argo hugged them both, her arms barely long enough to reach behind Kirito. "You're silly guys. You can't expect me to not join the group hug." She was trying joke, but her quiet voice and solemn tone told otherwise.

"Kazuto?" Kouichirou's voice interrupted the moment. "The investigator wants to see you now."

Kirito regretfully released his grip, leaving the two girls on the bed. "I'll be back as soon as possible, alright?" They gave slight nods.

Asuna slowly stopped crying once Kirito left the room. Argo backed away, and silence engulfed the room.

"Why do you hate me?" Argo asked suddenly. Asuna turned to face her, but quickly dropped her gaze.

"I-I don't know."

"You already told me that. But it can't be the real reason."

"…You're right. I don't think it is. But the issue is that I don't know the reason. I just feel like I'm fighting over something with you."

"What could we possibly be fighting over?! We didn't even know each other until two weeks ago."

"That's the problem. But it has to be something, right?"

"Well, what things do we both share?"

Asuna thought for a minute. "Um…we're both girls."

"I doubt we'll fight over that."

"Hm…I mean, the only other thing I think about would be Kirito…."

Argo froze, which caught Asuna's eye. "Argo? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Kirito?"

"Nothing!" Argo shouted, her cheeks coloring rapidly. Asuna, who wasn't as dense as the boy in question, quickly caught on.

"Oh god," Asuna said, her eyes widening. "You have a crush on him too!" Argo buried her head in her hands.

"Shit, now this makes complete sense," Asuna continued. "I must've felt some deep female instinct when I saw you! We both like the same guy!"

"'Deep female instinct?'" Argo asked, peeking past her fingers.

"Don't sweat the details," Asuna said dismissively, waving it off before continuing. "The real issue is why you didn't tell me anything! You knew the reason why we were fighting all along!"

"One simply does not tell another person about who they like, _especially_ if that person also has crush on the same guy. And besides, I didn't know that you hated me because-"

"Wait. If you didn't tell me BECAUSE I had a crush on him…"

Argo mentally cursed at herself for letting the information slip. "Asuna-"

"How long have you known?"

"…I saw you two at that clearing, on your date."

"All the way back th-WAIT YOU SAW THAT?! AND IT WASN'T A DATE!" Now Asuna was the one who was blushing, her cheeks become a rich shade of scarlet.

"Uh….yeah?"

"JUST BECAUSE WE SLEPT NEXT TO EACH OTHER DOESN'T MEAN WE DID ANYTHING ALRIGHT?!'

"Who said you guys-HOLD ON WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!"

"NOTHING I SWEAR."

"YOU GUYS BROKE MY HEART THAT DAY AND YOU WENT AND HAD-"

"WE DID NOT HAVE-wait, we broke your heart?"

Argo looked away. "Yeah. I heard you guys talking. He's engaged to you, isn't he?"

Asuna turned beet red. "W-what! No! We were just hanging out! It wasn't even a date! I'm not even sure if he returns my feelings!"

"Huh?!" Argo looked back, eyes brimming with hope. "But I thought…"

"You thought wrong."

Argo finally smiled. "Yes! I can finally get Kirito!"

"Excuse me, but I have a crush on him as well."

"Well, did you have a crush on him for over a month?"

"Well, no…but that doesn't mean you get priority! We don't know who he likes. He might like me a lot more than you."

Argo immediately lost her joy. "Yeah…you're right…he can't…like me…"

Guilt overcame Asuna. "Argo, what's wrong?"

Argo pulled her knees up and hugged herself. She looked like she was on the verge of crying before looking up and opening her mouth.

"I-"

They were interrupted as the sound of footsteps echoed into Asuna's room. Kirito entered, looking disturbed.

"Hey," he said distractedly. Argo and Asuna looked at each other.

"Is everything ok?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, yeah. We should head back now. Kouichirou is already there." Without waiting for a response, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Later that night, Kirito was walking through the streets. Darkness engulfed every corner; the moon was hidden behind the branches of the World Tree, only occasionally poking through.

He pulled his cloak closer around him before entering a building and climbing a flight of stairs. He hesitated in front of a door before knocking.

"Argo, it's Kirito," he said. He waited a few moments, and knocked again. "Argo, please, I need to talk to you. Wake up."

The door opened a crack, and a set of bleary eyes peered through. Once they registered that yes, it was Kirito, they widened with surprise before disappearing.

Argo threw the door open, revealing her mess of disheveled hair. She wore a nightgown, though it looked like she had thrown on only moments before answering.

"Kii~bou! What are you doing here this late?"

"I need information."

Argo stared at him for a minute. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"No."

"…Alright. Come in, and we can talk."

He entered, and Argo shut the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Alright, what do you need?" Argo asked.

"I need you to promise me something first."

"Why? What is it?

"Promise me that you won't tell a soul about this. Even Asuna."

"Kii~bou, you know that I wouldn't do that anyways. What do you need to ask?"

Kirito closed his eyes, as if preparing for a finality. He opened them and looked at Argo with a steely conviction.

"I need to know everything you can tell me about Laughing Coffin."

* * *

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"He's gone! Just a note saying that he'll get revenge! No warning or anything! We can't find him anywhere in Alne. Please, Argo, do you know anything?"

The blonde stopped pacing and looked at the Undine. Asuna looked devastated; fear, worry, and grief were all etched onto her face.

 _How could Kii~bou do that to her?_ Argo thought. _How can he do that to **us**?_ She reflected on the conversation they had last night.

 _No wonder why he wanted me to promise that,_ she thought bitterly. She refocused, and let out a sigh.

"He came to me last night, asking for information about Laughing Coffin."

"What!" Asuna leaped up, shocked. "What the hell does he want with the murder guild!"

"I don't know! All I could tell him is that their last sighting was at the Salamander capital!"

Asuna froze. "Wait. He couldn't have…"

"Oh gods…" Argo whispered. "Why…"

She suddenly remembered the man who has asked her about Akihiko Kayaba. _Oh shit he was with the guild, wasn't he?! Does that mean Laughing Coffin attacked his family?_

Asuna arrived at the same conclusion that she did. "Laughing Coffin must've been the one who attacked his family! That's the only way to explain the part about revenge!"

"But then why would he wait until now?!"

"I don't know! But he was looking weird after he met with the investing-"

The looked at each other. "THE INVESTIGATOR!" the cried out.

"He must've told Kii~bou that Laughing Coffin were the people that attacked his house!" Argo said.

"And then Kirito came to you for information about them so he can try to find them!"

Argo swore. "What the heck was he thinking, just leaving spontaneously like that?"

"I don't know! But we have to go after him! He'll get killed."

Argo thought for a second, her mind racing. "I know a guy that we're going to need if we're heading to Salamander territory. Kii~bou's a Winged, so he'll be much faster than us. Our only hope is to meet him there."

"Ok. We can get supplies and then meet your guy."

"Right! Let's-"

Before Argo could finish, Asuna sprinted out the door, leaving Argo in her dust.

"Go…"

With a sigh, she chased after Asuna.

 _We're coming for you, Kii~bou._

* * *

 **As always, a review is super-appreciated, so if you could leave one, it would make me infinitely happier.**


	9. Gattan

**It's been what, a month? Maybe more. But I haven't given up on any of my stories! I had some trouble finding time to write due to...finals *shiver*. I'm still sorry about the long update time though. Anyways, I'll stop ranting. If you could leave a review, it would make my day!**

 **P.S. Betaed by Random Useless Info. Thanks man!**

* * *

"I absolutely refuse to do that," Asuna deadpanned. Argo looked at her pleadingly.

"Please. It's the easiest way," she begged.

"But it's not the only way."

"Do it for Kii~bou."

Asuna hesitated. "But can't we just talk to him normally? Why do we have to…seduce him?"

"We can't just walk up to him and ask, 'Hey, can you run around with us so we can follow our friend?' Nobody would agree to that."

"But…fine."

"Yay!" Argo grabbed Asuna's hand and dragged her into the bar.

Inside was an absolute mess. Drunken people were laying across the floor, their drinks spilled. A fistfight was going on in a corner; a crowd of men surrounded the area, cheering the combatants on with slurred voices. Maids sat next to and on some other bargoers, whispering into their ears as they stealthily pickpocketed them. Amidst the chaos, a single, fiery-haired Salamander was drinking at the counter.

"Tell me that's him," Asuna said, pointing towards the man while glancing at the rest of the pub.

"Fortunately, yes," Argo replied. "Keep your eyes down and your body in. Don't draw attention to yourself."

"Heeeellllooo gurls."

"Welp shit," Argo mumbled. The two turned around to see three men approaching them.

"Youuuuu luk lik you want copany," one of them managed to say.

"No, but thank you," Asuna said politely.

"Aw, come on babe," another said, trying to swing an arm around Argo. She shoved him off. "We can has lotz of fun."

"Aa-chan, we should go," Argo mumbled, backing away.

"Agreed," the strawberry blonde replied nervously.

"Where are you going?" the third man asked, his twisted voice tainted by alcohol and sudden malice.

Asuna tensed, expecting that the men would jump her and Argo.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" All five turned their heads as Klein approached the group.

"Nuthin. Just talkin."

"These girls seem pretty scared though," Klein commented.

"Pfft. Just pretendin."

"Yeah, he's right! We aren't scared!" Argo said defiantly. Asuna facepalmed.

"Wha-oh. But um…we would like to get out of here, yeah."

"See?" Klein said. The men growled.

"Who are you, anyways? Their boyfriend?"

"NO!" the girl cried out in unison. The entire room quieted and looked at them.

"…That was harsh," Klein mumbled. "But, yeah. I'm not."

"Then piss off."

"I don't think I will."

The drunks glared at Klein, their teeth bared. Klein stared back, his expression neutral.

"Conflict is unnecessary," he said after a while. He pulled out a small pouch and flipped it; coins clinked from within. "How about you take this and we go our separate ways?"

The lead man's eyes shot from Asuna and Argo to the bag and back. He licked his lips, debating. "Fine," he said at last. Klein tossed him the money and the three guys retreated.

"Bastards," Klein said once they were out of earshot. "Anyways, what are you two doing-" He was cut off as the girls grabbed his arms and dragged him outside.

"Thanks," Asuna said once they stepped through the doors.

"No problem," Klein replied. "I could never leave damsels in distress." Argo rolled his eyes before locking them with Asuna. She gave a slight nod, and the Undine shuddered.

"Sooooo~" Argo said, suddenly latching herself onto the Salamanders arm. "This big, strong man saved us, didn't he? Wow, that's like, so cool."

Asuna sweatdropped. _Laying it a bit thick there Argo. Only a fool would fall for-_

"Oh, um, yeah!" Klein said, straightening up and puffing out his chest. He tried to make his voice deeper, but it ended up sounding ridiculous.

 _Nevermind…_

Argo shot her a glare while Klein wasn't looking. Sighing internally, Asuna assumed a strained smile and hung onto his other arm.

"And he's so handsome too," Asuna added with a giggle, the words tasting like sawdust as they exited her mouth.

She looked up at Klein and had to hold back a laugh. The poor man was able to handle one girl, but two girls in close proximity to him, probably for the first time in his life, proved to be too much. He was gaping like a fish and Asuna couldn't decide whether his face or his hair was more red.

"I-uh-um…" he stammered.

"Maybe our hero can help us with another _teensy_ little thing?" Argo asked, batting her eyelashes.

Klein gulped. "Yeah, sure."

Asuna grinned in victory before slowing leading him away from the bar. "You see, we need to find some…thing," she said slowly, trying to sound as seductive as possible. "We need some assistance though."

"Of course! What is it?"

"Well, before we get to that, you should know that it's aaaaallll the way in Gattan," Argo added.

"The Salamander capital?" Klein asked incredulously. "That's pretty far…"

"You still up to it?"

"Definitely! A samurai NEVER backs down!"

"Promise?"

"I swear upon my old granny's grave that I will help you in any way I can."

"Great!" The girls instantly detached themselves from Klein's sides and dusted themselves off. He looked at them with confusion.

"Um…what's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"You're going to help us find Kirito," Argo answered nonchalantly. Klein promptly tripped and fell flat on his face.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAT?!" he screamed once he picked himself up.

"He ran away, and we need a guide to get to and navigate Gattan," Asuna said.

"But-"

"You prooomised~" Argo sang evilly.

"…I hate you both."

* * *

The first thing that Kirito noticed when he entered Gattan were the looks. He couldn't read them too well, but he knew _something_ was up. He got the impression that he wasn't exactly welcome.

 _It's probably because I'm a Spriggan,_ Kirito deduced. _But I thought the Salamanders and my race were on good terms? It doesn't matter; I'm not leaving after a weeklong journey through the blazing heat._

He pulled at the collar of his long coat, sweat beading his forehead. He starting walking through the streets; the first thing on his list was to find a suitable inn.

He finally found a nondescript building tucked away in a shabby corner of town.

 _The Moonlit Black Cat, eh?_ he thought, looking at the sign. _The name is quite a mouthful…better than nothing, I guess._

Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the door.

The second he entered, he was overcome with a sense of homeliness. A fireplace was blazing merrily, spreading a warm, yellow light across the whole room. Windows aided it, removing the last shadows from the corners.

The tables were empty, but there was a girl washing one of them with a rag. At the sound of the door opening, she looked up at Kirito.

Her hair was shoulder-length and black, not quite hiding her pointed ears. Her eyes were a greyish blue; along with her small smile, they gave the impression of a quiet, soft-spoken girl.

"Hello," she greeted. "Welcome to the Moonlit Black Cat."

"Hi," Kirito replied. "I'm looking for a place to stay a few days."

"We have several open rooms. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Nothing special. Just a single bed."

The girl nodded. "Alright, follow me."

She led Kirito to the counter before turning back to him. "It'll cost 1,000 col."

Kirito raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty cheap," she said, fishing around for some coins. He handed over a few dozen gold pieces.

She gave him a sad smile. "We've been forced to drop prices. Not too many people come over here, especially after last week."

The statement piqued Kirito's interest. "Last week? What happened then?"

She stared at him. "You don't know? Laughing Coffin was here. Mortimer forced innkeepers to let them stay."

Kirito's eyes widened with shock. _Argo did tell me that they were here last…but that recently?! And why would they go public, and what reason does Mortimer have for letting them stay? And why hasn't the fact that he did spread all over the Alfheim yet?_

"Hello?" Kirito was abruptly torn out of his wonderings at the girl's voice.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought."

"It's fine. Here's the key to your room. Third one on the left once you go up the stairs."

"Thank you," he said, pocketing the piece of metal and turning away, still thinking.

 _I don't know why he would let Laughing Coffin stay…but it's my only lead. I need an audience with the leader of the Salamanders._

* * *

Sachi stared at the black-clothed Spriggan as he went up the stairs.

"Yo, Sachi, who was that?"

She turned to see Ducker exiting the back room. "Just a guest," she intoned quietly.

"Whoa, really?! That's sweet! Did he get a luxury room?"

"Just a single bed."

"Awww. I really wanted a new dagger…"

"Ducker, we've been over this. We have bigger priorities that a new weapon," Keita reprimanded as he joined the duo.

"Priorities schmiorities. How are we going to get enough equipment to go adventuring if you keep on buying other stuff?"

"Those other things happen to be food and clothes. Basic necessities. And besides, we're saving up. We have 3,000 col in the vault right now."

"It used to be 4,000, before we had to draw some. And 5,000 before that," Tetsuo commented dryly as he joined them with a drink. "Face it: we're not going to get enough money to buy all the stuff we need if we're going to become roaming guild. We're scraping by as it is."

"Don't be like that, Tetsou!" Ducker exclaimed. He threw himself onto the purple-shirted man, bringing both of them to the ground. Sachi giggled, and Keita rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Come on guys," he said. "We got stuff to do. Sasamura is getting groceries right now, and I want to be back in time to help him with cooking."

"Yeah yeah boss," Ducker whined, getting up and dusting himself off. "Oh, yeah, Sachi," he said suddenly, turning to the girl, "I almost forgot to ask. What's that guy's name?"

Sachi blinked. "Oh. I forgot to ask. Sorry."

Keita shrugged. "It's fine. It's not like it's important anyways."

* * *

Asuna growled as she dodged the boar's tusks. Her rapier shot out, piercing it's hide and splashing more red onto the blade. The animal squealed in pain and ran away.

She sighed and turned to look at her two companions. Klein was holding up fairly well with is katana against another wild pig, but Argo was struggling. Her dagger and claws didn't have enough reach to deal with the vicious hog, and her throwing picks didn't seem to have any effects.

Asuna tightened the grip on her rapier and rushed to her friend's aid. Argo dodged another charge and locked eyes with the Undine. An unspoken message flashed between the two and Argo quickly threw another pick. It struck the creature's rear, causing it to snort angrily and start turning around. Asuna capitalized on the moment the lunge forward. Her blade stabbed the boar right behind its ear and shoved deep into its head. The pig didn't even make a sound as it collapsed, lifeless.

"Alright," Klein panted as his own opponent ran away into the bushes. "We survived. And we have fresh meat!"

Asuna pulled her sword out of the corpse, her stomach twinging with discomfort at the gore on her blade and the fact she killed something. She forced the sensation down and wiped her rapier on the grass, leaving dark red stains.

This was the third time they were attacked. The first was when a dragon decided it was hungry and pounced out of nowhere. Luckily, Klein was able to deflect the fireblast, confusing the beast long enough for them to run away. The second was when an ogre stumbled on them while they were sleeping. Their resident Salamander was knocked out, and Asuna and Argo were forced to coordinate in order to bring it down.

The boars had ambushed them when they had decided to take a break near a creek. Asuna suspected that the juvenile hogs had eaten some of the Insanity Berries nearby.

"So…" Klein said after a silence. "Do any of you know how to cook?"

"Why ask us? You're the one who wants to eat it," Argo grumbled.

"But I've never tried cooking anything larger than a rabbit!"

Argo opened her mouth to retort, but Asuna interrupted. "Yeah, I know how to cook. But you need to skin and gut it."

Klein's eyes brightened. "Wait, really!? I didn't know you knew!"

"Me neither," Argo said, surprised. "When did you learn, Aa-chan?"

"I learned from…my mother…" Asuna's voice trailed off.

"Oh…" Argo's face fell. "Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Asuna said, cutting her off. "Let's just start preparing for dinner."

* * *

Argo laid on the ground, staring up at the stars. They always seemed like little twinkling diamonds to her; something of value, begging to be analyzed and have their mysteries unraveled. However, her mind was preoccupied by a certain black-haired boy.

 _Are you there yet, Kii~bou?_ _You should be by now; wait for us. Don't leave us again. Don't leave me again. Please._

She turned underneath her blankets, trying to get comfortable. _Is he safe?_ she suddenly wondered. _Oh gods, I hope he is. What if he got attacked on the way here? Or at Gattan? What if he found Laughing Coffin?_

Her stomach clenched at the thought of Kirito being mauled by various people and creatures. She tried to tune out the thoughts by listening to Klein's obnoxious snoring, but it did little. Restless, she leaped out of her covers and started pacing.

"Argo?" The girl in question turned as Asuna approached her. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Argo whisper-shouted. "Kii~bou is gone! We don't know if he's safe! And we're out here, hoping that we'll be able to catch him at Gattan, which is still several days away!"

Asuna didn't say anything, but crossed and gripped her arms and looked up at the night sky. Argo slowly calmed down and joined her companion in star gazing.

"Why did you think he left?" Asuna asked quietly. "Was he thinking about us when he did that? Or maybe it was _because_ of us."

Argo's breath caught as the word's struck home.

 _"I killed your family."_

She shook her head to clear herself of the memory. "Don't think that," she said to Asuna. "He didn't leave because of us."

"Then why?" Asuna said, tears starting to form from her eyes. "Why did he leave? Doesn't he care? My mother and father had just died. Kouichirou and I aren't that close. Didn't he realize that I only had him?" She dug her fingers into her skin. "That I _needed_ him?"

Argo looked at her. "I don't think he realized anything. He's unbelievably dense and stupid. Trust me; I've known him for longer. I don't think he was thinking at all when he left."

Asuna turned to Argo, listening.

The Rat thought for a minute, debating. _She has a right to know,_ she decided finally.

"Kirito is the Black Swordsman," she said. Asuna's eyes widened, but she gave no reaction otherwise.

"I'm sure he told you about Midori and Suguha. He didn't say anything, but I'm pretty sure that's why he became a vigilante. He wanted to protect those he cared about, and be the fighter for those who are too weak to defend themselves. He came to me one day and payed me for some information on a gang's plans. The next thing I knew, that same gang was beaten to a pulp." Asuna chuckled, and Argo gave a small smile.

"He came back two days later. And the day after that. And just like that, he was a regular. I got to know him pretty well; he's reckless and impulsive and doesn't think things through. He just has this inner fire, and it's untamable. That's why I-" she stopped herself.

"That's why you like him," Asuna finished. "That's why _we_ like him. Because he's an idiot but so sweet at the same time."

"Yeah…" Argo said. "We'll find him."

"Of course we will. It's the only way to clobber him over the head."

"And then lock him up in a cell so that he can't ever get away again."

The girls chuckled.

* * *

Kirito entered the spacious courtroom. Pillars lined a pathway leading up to a throne. Braziers were spaced along the wall so that the entire room was lit up. Guards were lined up, each with a sword and a spear.

Every footstep Kirito took echoed eerily through the room. He steadily approached the figure seated on the throne and knelt.

"Rise, Spriggan," Mortimer rumbled. "What is your name?"

"Kazuto Ki-Kayaba." At the surname, Mortimer's visage flickered. Most people wouldn't have caught it, but Kirito's time battling had honed him to notice even small details.

He had used Kayaba intentionally; he was hoping that the name would gain some ground with the Salamander leader. Of course, there was always the off chance that his father and Mortimer were on bad terms, but Kirito's father had never mentioned any such relationship. In the end, he decided that since it was unlikely that he would get any information if he established himself as a regular person, the risk was worth it.

Kirito anxiously waited for any further response, but Mortimer gave none.

"Well then, Kazuto, what do you need of me?"

"I have a question."

Mortimer motioned for him to continue.

"I want to know about Laughing Coffin."

Kirito started as Mortimer groaned. "Not this again. I get the same question twenty times a day! I'm sick of it!"

Kirito spun around as the guards closed in, clearly intent on throwing him out. He instinctively reached for his swords, only to grasp empty air. He had left them at his inn room that morning because they wouldn't have been allowed.

"Wait." At Mortimer's commanding voice, the guards backed away. "Despite hearing the question multiple times, this is the first time a Spriggan or anyone as young as yourself has asked. I want to know why you bring up that question."

Kirito thought carefully. _What should and shouldn't I reveal? Is there anything to hide in the first place?_ He looked into Mortimer's eyes, as if it would provide him an answer.

They did.

Kirito recognized something in those eyes. He tried to recall what it was. He remembered his numerous fights he had with various criminals over his career. The very last one came to him; when he was forced to use his secret technique in order to beat a 3 to 1 matchup. The very same look was present in those three men as moved faster than their eyes could follow.

 _Fear. Fear and surprise,_ Kirito realized. _He's scared of something unexpected. But what…?_

Mortimer eye's cleared, as if he realized that the boy had figured him out. He made a nearly imperceptible motion with his hand, and Kirito's neck prickled. Before he could turn around, a stabbing pain shot through his neck and everything turned black.


End file.
